Family secrets
by flaminghotalchemist
Summary: This is the sequeal to "Who's the daddy". What will happen when Roy and Winry's secret comes out?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Family secrets**

It's was a beautiful spring morning in Central and Riza was stood in her kitchen making breakfast for Roy. It had been seventeen years since the incident with Winry and Roy and everything seemed to have worked out. Roy and Riza was now married due to the fact that she couldn't legally adopt Mary-Jayne without being married to Roy who was Mary's father. Riza fried the bacon as she thought about the paperwork that she would have to file today from the day before.

"Good morning Riza." Roy said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, Riza smiled she never thought that she would have a life like this with a family.

"Morning Roy, breakfast is ready. Would you like toast or fried bread with your breakfast today?" She asked placing the bacon she had cooked on a plate with sausages and scrambled egg.

"Just toast today, thanks. Where is Mary-Jayne?" Roy asked wondering where his daughter was.

"She said that she was going to the library to return a book that she had borrowed before she goes to school." Riza replied, she buttered Roy's toast and handed him his coffee and breakfast before sitting down to eat hers.

"Ah, she told me that she has a test today, something to do with medical science?" Roy said.

"Yes she's been studying really hard on biomedical science." Riza said with pride.

"Did you remind her that we have guests coming over for dinner tonight?" Roy ask concerned that Mary-Jayne would forget again.

"Yes but to make sure that's she's home I'm going to ask Havoc if he could pick her up from school." Riza said, they finished off their breakfast and then went of to work.

At the Central library Mary-Jayne sat at one of the desks reading a book on mechanics, her long silky black hair falling into her eyes as she read. Like her Aunt Winry, Mary-Jayne had a passion for machinery and wanted to one day make a machine that could help people who had to go through auto-mail surgery. As she read the book she took down notes that could be useful for her study. She was just half way through the book she was reading when the librarian came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Miss Mustang, but if you don't leave soon you will be late for school again." She said looking up at the clock pointing out the time. Mary-Jayne looked up from the book and looked at the clock that the librarian was pointing at to see that it was twenty to nine. In a panic Mary picked up the book and her notes and ran to the desk so that she could check out the book before heading off to school. The librarian smiled as she walked over to her desk to check out the book that Mary-Jayne wanted to borrow, she hadn't seen anyone so passionate about studying since the Elric brothers had studied there for their research. She signed the card that was inside the book and handed it to Mary-Jayne who put it in her bag and ran out of the door.

Outside the library Havoc stood near his car waiting for her. "Ah Mary there you are, come on your father has asked me to drop you of at your school and we wouldn't want you to be late." He said opening the passenger door for her, Mary jumped into the car and Havoc drove her to Armstrong private high school. When they got there Mary-Jayne jumped out of the car and ran into the school hoping that she wasn't going to be late again, lucky she managed to get to her class just before the teacher, Mr Greenwood.

"Good morning class, I hope that you all have your thinking caps on today." He said as he sat at his desk and picked up his pen to do the register. Mary sighed in relief, if she had been a few seconds later then she would have been in trouble with her father for being late again.

"Right class as you all know we are having a test today, you have all done this before so you know what to do. You have an hour. Good luck." He said handing out the papers. Mary looked at the paper that had been placed in front of her, unlike her friends that was nervous about the test, she was relaxed. She wrote her name at the top with the date and waited for Mr Greenwood to say that they could start.

"OK you can start now." Mary-Jayne opened the paper and read through the questions confident that she could answer them.

At Central HQ Roy sat at his desk reading through a form requesting for Edward to be transferred to central so that he could be placed in charge of the science medical research facility. Roy stared at the form wondering what he should do, he knew that Ed and Winry had a family of their own now that Winry had her own auto-mail business in East city. But the higher ups wanted Edward and his knowledge there in Central so that he could lead the research team. Roy looked up from the form when he heard Riza walk in with some forms that needed his approval.

"You know it's really not that hard, all you need to do is call him and let him know what the higher ups want. You never know they might be happy to move here, it will mean that Winry can see more of Mary-Jayne." Riza said placing the stack of papers she was carrying on his desk. Roy sighed, he hadn't really spoken to Ed since the incident with Mary-Jayne all those years ago, Ed still couldn't find it in him to forgive Roy for what he did.

"It's not that easy when it comes to Fullmetal, you've seen the tension between us every time we go and visit them in the holidays, you imagine what it would be like if he was working here under me again." Roy argued, Riza frowned at him, she couldn't believe that after all these years they couldn't learn to get along with each other.

"Just call him and explain the proposal to him. I'm sure that he will be happy for a chance to work in a research lab and be in charge." Riza said picking up the phone handing it to Roy. Roy stared at the phone for a moment before giving in, he dialled the number to Edwards office at Eastern Headquarters.

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel Elric speaking." Ed said on the other end of the line. He sounded really tired and frustrated and Roy wondered again if this was a good idea.

"Hello Fullmetal, How have you been?" Roy asked knowing that Ed would ignore the question.

"Ah General Mustang, for what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Ed asked sounding suspicious but trying to sound polite meaning that someone of higher ranking must have been in the room.

"Can't an old friend call to see how your getting on?" Roy asked sounding hurt, with his signature smirk on his face.

"No, especially if it's you, so what is it that you want?" Ed asked sounding annoyed, Roy sighed and told Ed about what the higher ups wanted.

"The higher ups have asked me to transferee you here so that you can run the millatery research labs." Roy explained, he heard the creaking of Ed's auto-mail hand as he squeezed the receiver he was holding. Roy was sure that if Ed was in the office with him he would have been hold where he could stick his transferee. The line went quite for a moment before Ed asked the question that Roy knew was coming.

"Who will I be working under?" Roy wanted to tell Ed that he would be working under him just to hear the rant that would follow, but decided to just answer the question, he didn't want to be blamed if Ed decided to say no to the transferee.

"No one. You will be in charge of the research department. The only thing you will have to do is to come to me or any of the other higher ups if you want to research something that isn't what the millatery wants." Roy explained, the line went quite again for a minute meaning that Ed was thinking seriously about the request.

"What about Winry and the kids? Winry has a business set up here and Thomas and Lily are half way through there school year, I don't want to disturb their education because of my job." Ed explained sounding generally concerned with his family. Roy smiled he always knew that Ed would be a good husband and dad.

"How about this, you talk to your family about it and then let me know what you decide tomorrow. OK?"

"OK, Thanks General for being understanding. I will call you tomorrow with my answer." Ed hung up the phone so that he could get back to work. Roy leaned back in his chair not believing that Ed had just thanked him, he looked at Riza who was filing some papers into the cabinet with a surprised expression on his face.

"So what did he say?"

"He said that he would talk to his family before telling me what he wants to do." Roy replied turning to the pile of papers on his desk that needed his attention. Riza smiled as she placed the files she had into their right places, she knew that if he spoke to him that they could be reasonable with each other. Roy picked up his pen again and started looking at the papers that Riza had put on his desk for him wondering what Ed's answer was going to be.

Back at the Armstrong private school Mary-Jayne and her friends where talking about the boy's that where in the school yard next door.

"You know Samuel Cain? Well I heard that his father is being transferred to the west." Emily Robbins said eating her tuna and cucumber sandwiches.

"Where did you hear that?" Jessica Morris asked.

"My dad. I heard him talking to General Mustang about it. Apparently he's being demoted because he was covering up for one of the Majors who was caught stealing funds from the research grant." Emily explained.

"Oh wow, so who's going to be replacing him then? Colonel Bennett? Lieutenant Colonel Murphy?" Jessica asked excitedly, she always liked to hear some good gossip.

"I think the General mentioned that the higher up wanting an old subordinate of his to take charge of the Research labs. He's supposed to be a alchemical genus." As soon as Mary heard that her face lit up.

"You mean Uncle Edward could be moving to Central?" She asked all excited.

"Maybe. So Mary have you asked you parents if you can come with us on Saturday to the annual spring fair?" Jessica asked.

"No, dad's been to occupied with work recently. I'm going to ask him tonight when he gets home." She replied, they all sat and watched the boys play football until the bell rang and they all went back to class.

At five o'clock Roy and Riza was putting on their coats ready to go home, the rest of the team had already left and they had only stayed behind because Major General Starling wanted Roy to look at a few things for him before leaving."

"I wonder how Mary-Jayne did on her test?" Roy said as they walked to the car that was waiting for them to drive them home.

"I'm sure that she did fine, it was on biomedical science, which is one of her favourite subjects." Riza replied, they got into the car and went home cuddling close to each other as they watched the scenery go by.

"I have been waiting for this all day, I hate the fact that we can't give each other a kiss or hug without being court marshalled for fraternization." Roy said as he enjoyed the feel of Riza's hair as he stroked it.

"I know you do, but when we are at work you are my boss and we both have to show that we can be professional." Riza replied in her usual professional tone. She caught the driver trying to spy on them through the mirror and pointed towards the road telling him to watch where he was going, the young sergeant quickly turned his eyes back on to the road afraid that if he was to have an accident with a Lieutenant Colonel and General in the car he would be done for killing a officer. They soon arrived at their house and thanked the driver for taking driving them.

When they walked into the house they found that Havoc was still there listening to Mary-Jayne about mechanics and biomedical science and the theory she has got about being able to keep the nerves active in the limb that was being replaced but numbing the pain so that it wasn't too painful for the patient.

"You see if we could numb the area enough so that it won't hurt the patient and still have the nerves working so that the auto-mail limb can still be put on, then it would be less stressful for the patient and the auto-mail surgeon, which means that the patients recovery time would be less." Mary explained to Havoc who looked like he was confused.

"I see that you are dazzling the Major with your knowledge again." Riza said winking at Jean who looked happy to have a break from the lessons.

"Hi mum and dad. Guess what? I came top of my class again. I got an A+ on my test today" Mary-Jayne declared holding up the test paper that she had done that day. Riza and Roy smiled, they knew that she would do well with her test and was happy to see that the money they had invested into the private school wasn't wasted.

"Oh, Jessica and Emily has asked if I can go to the spring fair with them on Saturday. Can I?" Mary asked her dad who looked at Riza for guidance.

"Well you did do well on your test today. I don't see why not, but no boys do you understand me?" Roy said in a stern tone. He was always very protective of his daughter and always kept an eye on the boys who watched and stared at her.

"Thank you daddy." Mary hugged her dad and kissed his cheek before running to the phone to tell her friends the good news.

Havoc stood near the kitchen door watching the scene play out. "Thanks again for picking her up Jean." Riza said handing Havoc a cup of coffee.

"That's alright Riza, I'd do anything for her, she's like a niece to me." Havoc replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh before I forget, Major General Bates rang five minutes before you arrived home. He said that he's sorry but he can't make it for dinner tonight, he's had to take his wife to the hospital due to her pregnancy. He said that he will let you know Riza how Lizzy is when he can." Jean said relaying the message that he was asked to give.

"I hope that she's alright. She's not due to have the baby for another two weeks." Riza replied hoping that Lizzy would be OK.

"So chief did you manage to talk to Ed today?" Jean asked changing the subject knowing that Riza can get quit emotional when it comes to the topic of pregnancy.

"Yes I did. Though he didn't sound too happy to hear from me."

"So is he coming back to Central?"

"I don't know, I told him that he could talk to Winry and his kids first before making a decision. Though I've got a feeling that he will take the offer." Roy said smirking, Riza and Havoc looked at each other with suspicion. They knew how manipulative he could be when it came to controlling Ed's actions.

"So it's true. You've asked uncle Ed to come and work here for the research labs?" Mary asked standing in the doorway next to Havoc.

"Where did you hear that? No one except me, the higher ups and my team know about that." Roy asked with a frown on his face.

"Emily hold me. She said that she over heard you and her dad talking about it at his house." Mary replied hoping that she hadn't just got her friend into trouble. Riza noticed the look that Mary was given and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Mary, your not in any trouble and neither is your friend." Riza said. She asked Mary-Jayne to help her prepare the dinner whilst Roy went to talk to Havoc about some official millatery business.

In East city Ed was sat in his kitchen talking to Winry about what Roy had discussed with him over the phone.

"The General Bastard what's me to go to Central and work in the research labs." Ed said sounding annoyed and yet excited at the same time. Winry knew that Ed wanted to go back to Central and see the old gang again but didn't want to admit it.

"It sounds like a really good opportunity, you have always said that you would like to run you own lab some day and do some good with your knowledge." Winry replied.

"I know but what about you and the kids. Thomas and Lily are half way through their school year and you have your own business here." Ed argued. "You have put so much work into that business for you to leave it now." Winry frowned at Ed as he spoke. She always hated it when he put her before himself, missing out on opportunities that could help progress his career.

"I can expand my business to Central, I have already trained Marvin and Skye to take over for me so that I can spend me time with you, Thomas and Lily. And I'm sure that if you asked Roy he could help us find a good school for Thomas and Lily to go to." Winry argued back.

"It means that you will be able to see more of Al and meet this girl that he has started dating." Ed didn't argue with that, he did want to meet Al's girlfriend and to see more of him. Ever since Al left East city a year ago, Ed was always calling him making sure that he was alright and wasn't getting himself into trouble with the girls. He didn't trust the advice that Roy had been giving his brother and wanted to check that he hadn't done something that the General would do. Winry stood up and called Thomas and Lily in so that they could tell them the news.

"Thomas, Lily your father has something that he wishes to discuss with you." She shouted out the window where they where arguing about something. They both came in and sat down, wondering who was in trouble this time. Thomas had a guilty look on his face.

"Dad before you say anything, it wasn't my idea. Mark said that he knew somewhere where we can practice our alchemy, we didn't know that there was an alchemy lab there with chemicals in it, I swear." Thomas said panicking. Ed gave him a stern but confused look.

"That's not what I wanted to tell you, but thank you for telling me. We will discuss that afterwards." Ed replied with disappointment.

"I wanted to tell you that I have been offered a position in Central and that I am going to except." Ed announced. Lily became very excited, it meant that she could see uncle Roy and auntie Riza and hang out with Mary-Jayne more.

"When will we be leaving?" She asked trying to keep her enthusiasm at bay.

"I don't know, but if the General has his way it will be in a week."

"But we can't, Mark and I are going camping that weekend remember. You promised me that I could go." Thomas shouted angry that they had to move for their dad's job again. A few years ago they where moved to the south because Ed had been promoted only for them to move back six months later. Ed stared at his son with the look of authority in his golden eyes making him look away in shame.

"I told you that you could go if you could keep out of trouble. And it seems to me that you can't." Ed said scolding at him. Winry and Lily left the room so that they could talk about this in private, but didn't go too far away encase Winry needed to intervene.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault. Mark said that it was OK."

"Really? So you can't think for yourself when your with Mark?" Ed asked making Thomas flinch.

"I can, we didn't mean to do any harm." Thomas said looking at the floor.

"How many times do I have to tell you that your not allowed to do alchemy without supervision. You could have seriously hurt someone or worst killed them."

"What about you? You was allowed to use alchemy on your own. You even joined the millatery at the age of twelve. I'm fifteen dad. Why won't you allow me to use my alchemy like you used to?"

"Because I had no choice, I joined the millatery to help me and your uncle Alphonse survive. I had to use my alchemy for the millatery." Ed explained.

"You could off stayed with mum and great grandma Pinako. You went to the millatery because you wanted to have the power to use your alchemy without being criticized all the time." Ed looked at Thomas with rage in his eyes, how dare he question him on that. He was only trying to protect his son from the damager that alchemy can bring when you don't know what you are doing. Ed stood up and walked towards Thomas making him move back.

"Don't you EVER question me like that again, you don't know what your uncle and I had to go through back then. Just be grateful that I allowed you to learn alchemy and practice it with me. Now I want you to go up stairs and write me the meaning to all is one and one is all. And I don't want you hanging around Mark Fraser any more. Do you understand?"

"But Mark's my friend, we didn't mean to, please dad..."

"Do you understand?" Ed asked again trying to keep himself under control. Thomas nodded his head and ran up the stairs, angry with his father for not understanding. Winry walked into the kitchen and found Ed sat there staring at his auto-mail arm, the pain of what he had done all those years ago showing in his eyes. Winry walked over to the cooker to start dinner, deciding that it was best to leave Ed in his thoughts. She didn't what to upset him even more than what he already was.

"Am I being unfair with him?" The question came to Winry as a shock and it took her a moment to think of what to say in reply.

"I think that you could tell him what happened to your arm and leg, then he might understand why you are so protective of him." Winry said as she heated up the oven and placed the chicken pie that she had made in too cook. Ed turned to look at her, his golden eyes dull and lifeless from the memories of what he had done to himself and his brother.

"I don't want them to know. What if Thomas decides that he wants to try the forbidden art, I was lucky because I had good friends to protect me. I just don't want Thomas to go through what I did as a child." Winry walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss.

"You don't have to tell him exactly what happened, just tell him that you and Al had a alchemical accident and that you want him to be more careful when using his alchemy." Winry said, Ed thought about this and decided that Winry was right. He stood up and went up stairs to talk to Thomas.

"Thomas, can I come in?" Ed asked standing in front of his door. He tried to open it but found that it was locked.

"Thomas, please open this door. Don't make me have to use my alchemy on it." There was no reply. Ed getting worried that Thomas had ran off again, clapped his hands together and but them on the door releasing the lock and opening it. When he looked in the room he found that his suspicions where correct. The window was wide open and there where marks on the windowsill where he had used alchemy to make a ladder to escape with. Ed was furious, he ran down the stairs and told Winry to call the PM's office to inform them the Thomas had run away again, then left the house to search for him himself, hoping that Thomas wouldn't do anything stupid.

**Yea I finally finished the first chapter, I hope that you all enjoy. I will try to get the next chapter up a bit quicker. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own FMA**

**Chapter two**

Thomas went up stairs angry with his dad for not letting him go camping with Mark and telling him that they would be moving to Central away from his friends. "Write the meaning to all is one, and one is all. Like that has anything to do with alchemy." He mumbled walking into his room and locking the door. He looked at his clock that was hanging on the wall and grabbed his bag that was hanging on the back of his door.

"I'll show him, telling me what to do all the time." He opened his window, before putting his alchemy gloves on and transmuted some wood that was on the windowsill into a ladder for him to climb down. He checked that the street was clear before running of to meet up with Mark and Joshua who was another one of his friends.

After finding that Thomas had ran off, Ed left the house in search of his son not knowing where he should be looking first, looking around the street he decided that the first place should be Mark's house to see if his parents might know anything. He walk down the street and into the other street to where the Fraser's live.

Mean while Thomas sat by the riverbed waiting for Mark and Joshua to arrive thinking about what his dad had said. "Why won't he trust me? I can do alchemy as well as he can I just need some more practice too perfect my skills. Isn't that what all alchemists do?" He turned around when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he hid behind one of the bushes that where near the river and waited to see who it was. He sighed a sign of relief when he saw that it was Mark and Joshua.

"Hey Tom, what where you doing hiding behind that bush?" Mark asked laughing. Tom frowned at his friend and walked up to him.

"I wasn't hiding, I was trying to see if I could find any wolves. They are rumoured to live near this river." Tom said quickly thinking on his feet, Mark was about to reply with sarcasm but decided to just leave it at that.

"I got the lead that we need, Joshua did you get the gold?" Mark asked.

"Yes. Though it wasn't easy, my dad is very protective with his old coins." Joshua replied showing them the gold coins.

"Well once we succeed he will have more, right Tom." Mark and Joshua looked at Tom waiting for him to reply.

"I'm not sure that this is a good idea. My dad says that turning lead to gold is against the law." Thomas said worried about what is dad had said.

"Don't be such a wuss. The only reason the grown ups say that is because they don't want people to know that it can be done. And I wouldn't pay too much attention to your dad, I heard that he's done it once and got away with it." Mark replied, Thomas thought about this for a moment, he did say that he was going to show his dad what he could do.

"Alright I'll do it." He took of his bag and pulled out a large sheet of paper that had been folded up. He placed the paper the ground and asked Mark and Joshua to but the items on it. He then pulled out a book that he had taken out of his dad's study and read it trying to find the pages where the forbidden alchemy was written.

"What's that?" Joshua asked.

"It's a old book that tells you about the forbidden alchemy and alchemy that isn't used any more." Tom explained, he found the page that he was looking for and started to read.

At the Fraser's home Ed stood talking to Mr Fraser about where his son and friends are likely to go.

"I believe that they go to the riverside near to where the pharmacy is. Why what has happened Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Thomas has ran off again and I was wondering where he might have gone. Thank you." Ed said turning to leave.

"Wait before Mark left he asked us for some lead, said that he, Thomas and Joshua was going to create something for us parents." Mr Fraser said sounding proud of his son. Ed looked at him in disbelief but then remembered that Mr Fraser wasn't an alchemist and that his son had picked up some alchemy skills from watching and copying Tom. Realising what they could be up to Ed Thanked Mr Fraser for the information and ran towards the river hoping that he wasn't going to be too late.

Back at the riverside Thomas was just finishing of the chapter that explained what you needed to do to turn lead into gold.

"have you finished reading yet? I want to see the gold." Mark complained. Thomas just ignored him, if there was one rule that his father had taught him that he followed was preparation.

"You never do alchemy without first being prepared." Thomas whispered to himself. He finished reading and put the book to one side. He put his gloves on which had his alchemical symbol on it and got ready to clap when Ed ran out of the bushes, his face showing anger and disappointment.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW." Ed shouted causing Tom, Mark and Joshua to leap to their feet.

"Thomas what have I told you about forbidden alchemy." Ed said scolding down at his son. Thomas didn't answer, he looked down at the floor, not daring to look at his enraged father.

"Joshua Stone I think that your father will won't his gold coins back." Ed said noticing the coins next to the lead that Marks father had found for him.

"Lieutenant Colonel I don't understand, what is it that we have done wrong?" Joshua asked being the only one there that didn't know anything about alchemy. Ed looked at the boy with pity, it wasn't his fault that he was excited by the prospect of making gold out of lead.

"I'm afraid Joshua, that creating gold is against the law." Ed said staring at his son who knew that it was.

"Why?"

"Because it would cause trouble for the government if everyone started making gold willingly. The millatery wouldn't be able to keep track of it all and people would be able to commit fraud easier." Ed explained, Joshua looked at him in confusion. Ed picked up the book, gold and lead and told the children to follow him. He saw the MPs that Winry had called and informed them that no damage had been done and that he would escort them home, the MPs saluted Ed and went back to their office. He first took Mark home since he was closer to the Fraser's home.

"Mr Fraser, I'm afraid to inform you that your son was found trying to create gold." Ed said pushing Mark towards his father, Mr Fraser looked as if he was in shock.

"What? But how would he get the knowledge? As far as I know there isn't anything on forbidden alchemy any more. That all the books where destroyed."

"I'm not sure, I have never told Thomas about it other than to say that it is wrong to do." Ed lied, he knew that Mr Fraser wouldn't question him because of his status in the millatery. Mr Fraser frowned at Mark and thanked Ed for bringing him home and apologised for any inconvenience caused. He saluted Ed and then went in to punish his son.

Next he went to Joshua Stones house. "Lieutenant Colonel Elric, What may I do for you?" Second Lieutenant Stone asked saluting, Ed pushed Joshua towards his father.

"I'm here to return something that belongs to you." Ed replied, he signalled Joshua to give his father his coins back.

"I am sorry father." Joshua said as he handed his father his old coins. His father looked shocked but angry with his son.

"Joshua was found by the river with Thomas and Mark Fraser, who was going to try and create gold using your coins." Ed explained causing Lieutenant Stone pull his son into the house with force bruising his wrists. "Thank you Lieutenant Colonel for bringing him home. I hope that you haven't informed the MPs about this."

"No I told them that there was no damage caused. I felt that since the alchemy wasn't performed that there was no need for them to know." Ed replied reassuring the Lieutenant.

"May I recommend that you not be too hard on him, it wasn't his fault and had no idea of what he was an accomplice to. The only thing he is guilty of is being curious." Lieutenant Stone thought about this and realised that Ed was right and said that Joshua would only be punished for stealing from him.

On the way home Thomas didn't say a word, he knew that he was in serious trouble and didn't want to make things worse. They arrived home and Winry asked if everything was alright.

"Win, Thomas and I are going to go and have a long chat. Could you call General Mustang for me and inform him that I will accepted the transferee and that I will be leaving by the end of the week." Ed escorted Thomas to his study and told him to stand in front of his desk.

"I am very disappointed in you Thomas, after the talk we had this afternoon I thought that you would listen, but obviously I was wrong. Give me your gloves." Ed said holding out his auto-mail hand. Thomas didn't move, he stood there with his hands at his side afraid to do anything.

"Thomas Van Elric, give me your alchemy gloves right now." Thomas knowing what his father was like when he was angry slowly pulled his gloves off of his hands and handed them to his father. Ed took the gloves and put them in one of the draws in his desk sealing it with alchemy so the Thomas wouldn't be able to break into it.

"Dad please, Mark he..."

"Let me guess, he told you that it was alright and convinced you to do it." Ed interrupted, Thomas looked at his dad with anger.

"Yes he did. I told him that it was wrong and that we would get into trouble but he said that you had done it before." Thomas argued. Ed was furious, he stood up from his chair and hit the desk with his right hand.

"Where did he hear that?"

"I don't know, is it true? Have you ever transmuted lead to gold?" Thomas asked staring his father straight in the eyes.

"Yes I have, but I transmuted it back as soon as I left the house. I didn't use it for my own personal gain." Ed explained trying to figure out how Mark knew about it.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Thomas we are not here to talk about me, we are here to talk about you. You went against my wishes and disobeyed me. What do you think would happen if the MPs had of caught you, I could have lost my job and are family would have been dishonoured.

It has taken me years to gain the respect of my fellow officers and I don't want to have to explain to them why my son has been arrested. Now I want you to go and clean up for dinner and then after dinner to go to your room and stay there. You are grounded for a month."

"What? But dad..."

"Now go, and think yourself lucky that I don't believe in the cane." Ed said sitting back down at his desk. Thomas left the room to wash up for dinner. Winry came up to see how Ed was.

"How did it go?" She asked watching Ed as he put the book back that Thomas had took.

"When we move to Central I'll have to alchemy proof all the locks, what did the General say?" Ed asked knowing that the General would be happy with Ed's answer.

"He said that he was surprised to have an answer that quickly but was happy that you had excepted. He said that he would arrange for you to be transferred in the week." Winry walked over and turned Ed to face her.

"What happened with Thomas?"

"I caught him attempting to transmute lead to gold." Ed replied, Winry couldn't believe it.

"Why would he? He knows that it is forbidden."

"Because Mark apparently told him that I have done it before so it was OK." Ed explained, Winry put her hand on his shoulder.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute. Did you want a drink with it?" Winry asked heading out of the door.

"Just orange juice." They went downstairs and had dinner not mentioning what had happened that evening.

In Central Roy was ringing up Fuhrer Grumman about Edward's decision. "Yes Sir Mrs Elric rang me to confirm the transferee. Yes Sir I will have the papers signed and sent to you first thing tomorrow. OK good evening Sir."

"What did he say?" Riza asked standing by his study door.

"He said that he will inform Ed's superiors in East city that Ed will be transferring to Central and starting work here next Friday" Roy replied signing the form that he had brought home with him.

"That's fast, does that mean that Ed will start work straight the way?" Riza asked surprised that the Fuhrer wanted him in Central that quickly.

"Yes. The research that Lieutenant Colonel Cane was looking at is really important, it could save many lives and not just soldiers. The Fuhrer wants this medical research to benefit the whole country." Roy explained, Riza looked a bit sceptical.

"But Edward doesn't research medical science does he? He just transmutes statues or things."

"He knows enough, don't forget that he researched human transmutation to try and bring his mother back. So he would know about the chemistry of the human body. A besides he's a genus when it comes to alchemy, I'm sure that it want take him long to get aquanaut with it." Roy replied, they went back down stairs and Roy put the form on the table near the front door so that he wouldn't forget it in the morning.

"Roy I am glad that Ed and Winry are moving back to Central, but I'm a little concerned about Mary-Jayne." Riza said sitting down next to him on the couch. Roy looked at her puzzled.

"What are you worried about? I'm sure that Mary-Jayne will be happy to see them. You saw how excited she was earlier when she heard the news."

"It's just a few of the other mothers have been talking and they are suspicious of Mary's relationship to me. And when the Elric's move here people will start to notice that she looks more like Winry then me." Roy looked at Riza and saw the fear that was on her face, she had always been afraid of people finding out the truth about them and didn't want Roy's reputation as a General to be dishonoured. Roy gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, even if people find out that she isn't yours, you still adopted her. We did the right thing and no body can question that." Roy gave Riza a warm loving kiss trying to make her troubles melt away.

"You know, we could tell Mary to go to a friends house for the night." Roy said giving her a mischievous grin, Riza giggled.

"Not tonight, we can do that on Saturday when Mary is out with her friends." Riza replied blushing, Roy pouted but agreed. They turned on the radio and listened to it whilst cuddling each other.

The next day Roy and Riza got up a little earlier so that they could hand the form into the Fuhrer as soon as they got to work. "What's on the agenda today Riza?" Roy asked wanting to know so that he could get himself prepared. He had a feeling it was going to be a boring day.

"You've got a meeting with the other generals at ten, a meeting with the soldiers at the research labs at one and you still need to look at that personnel forms for General Richardson." Riza replied, Roy put his head on the table, he knew it would be a boring day.

"Morning Mum, dad. Dad what's wrong?"

"Your father is just annoyed that he has to go to meetings most of today again." Riza replied putting Mary's toast on the table for her. Mary sat at the table and ate her breakfast.

"Oh can I help uncle Al at his shop today? I promise I won't be late." Mary asked.

"Haven't you got school today?" Riza replied drinking her coffee. Mary pulled out a letter from her bag.

"No it's half term next week so the teachers are having a training day today. So can I?" Roy looked at the letter that Mary had given him.

"Dear parents,

due to it being half term next week, the school board has decided to give the students Friday March 10th off for a teacher training day. We will see your child back at school on the 20th. Thank you.

Mr Lawson The head teacher."

Roy put his head on the table again. "Why can't we have half terms?" He complained passing the letter to Riza.

"You can go. Just don't get in Al's way too much." Riza said. Mary finished her toast and orange juice and went to put her coat on.

"No bringing any strays home." Roy said remembering the last time she had helped Al at his animal centre. Mary promised and ran out the door waiting to go and see Al and Hazel.

At home Al was on the phone to Ed who had rung him to give him the news about his transferee.

"Your moving to Central in a week. That's great you'll finally meet Hazel, Yes I am looking after myself. What? I can have advice from who ever I want. The general gives good advice. OK brother what ever you say. Let me know when you are in centre so that I can help you move in. OK Bye Ed."

Hazel looked at Al with her chocolate coloured eye. "Guess what. Ed is moving to central, and he's eager to meet you." He said, Hazel just looked at him. "What? I know that brother can be annoying and judgemental at times but I'm sure that he will approve." Al looked at his watch and noticed the time. He grabbed his coat and headed out of the door not wanting to be late meeting Mary, who hand rang up that morning to inform him that she would be helping him that day.

At the centre Mary sat on the curb of the street waiting for her uncle. "Late again." She said to herself looking at her watch. She watched Mrs Miller putting out her sign for the bakers shop she runs.

"Good morning Mary-Jayne. You got a day of school?" She asked curious as to why Mary was there. Mary nodded in response.

"Yes the teachers are having a training day, apparently someone is trying to change the way that we are taught in schools." Mary replied making Mrs Miller shake her head.

"Sounds like an excuse for them to slack off. It seems that there are more school holidays now than there ever was." Mrs miller complained, Mary just nodded not wanting to get into an debate with her. Everyone knew that once Mrs Miller started moaning about something then there was no stopping her for hours. Mary turned and saw Al running up towards her with Hazel following close behind.

"Sorry I'm late, Edward decided to call me this morning to do his usual checks. I'm surprised that your not at school. Are the teachers having a training day again?" Al asked, this hadn't been the first time that the school had done this.

"Yea and it's half term next week, so I'm free to come and help you if that's alright." Mary asked. Al thought about it and agreed.

"Alright but if it's alright with your mum and dad." Al replied. Al unlocked the door and let Mary in taking of his coat and hanging it on the rack next to the door.

"Good morning, sorry I was late. I will get your breakfast in a sec." He said to all the noisy animals. Hazel walked in and sat next to the door like she usually did to greet the customers.

"What's wrong with Hazel? She's a little quite today." Mary asked concerned for her. Al shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Might be the fact that I spoke to my brother and ignored her this morning." Al replied, he went into the back room and started feeding the dogs and cats that where happy to see him. He handed Mary a collar that had been made for one of the cats and asked her if she could but it on her.

"Snowflake, that's a pretty name. I hope that they give her a good home." Mary said putting the silver collar on the pure white cat. Mary had always wanted a cat of her own but her dad would never allow her to have one saying that 'they are annoying creatures that sit around all day on the furnisher shedding their fur all over the place'. And he refused to have another dog in the house. Al saw the disappointed look on Mary's face.

"I'm sure that your dad means well, he's just never had a cat before. Though I am surprised that he didn't want another dog. I thought that he loves dogs and I know that Riza does." Al said patting a dog that looked a lot like Hayate. Since Black Hayate died two years ago Roy and Riza had refused to have another dog. It was almost like they couldn't bare the thought of loosing another pet.

Al came out of his thoughts when he heard someone talking to Hazel in the reception area. He walked out and saw that Mr and Mrs Knightly had arrived to pick up Snowflake for their daughters birthday.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Knightly, Snowflake is already for you to take home. Mary is just putting her in the travelling basket for me." Al greeted smiling warmly at them. Mr and Mrs Knightly turned to him and smiled back, they walked up to the counter and pulled out some money to give to Al but he refused it.

"This is a charity for stray and lost animals, if you would like to make a donation then there is a box near the door as you leave but otherwise I do this for free." Al said kindly pointing towards the cat shaped box that he had made for donations. Mr Knightly put some of the money into the box.

"This is such a kind thing you are doing for these animals, but how do you manage to look after them all on your own? The cost of looking after these animals must be high with the vet bills and all." Mrs Knightly said curious as to how Al managed to stay in business for so long.

"The money that is donated goes towards the animals upkeep, like food and vet bills. I do some work for the millatery still so that helps me along." Al replied, he noticed as he spoke that Mr Knightly but more money in the box probable thinking that Al wasn't getting enough funds for the animals that he helps.

"Here you go Mrs Knightly. Like very much like the name that you and your husband has given her." Mary said politely, walking up to Al and handing them Snowflake.

"Thank you Mary-Jayne, Mr Elric. What kind of food do I give her?" Mrs Knightly asked realising that she didn't know that cats diet. Al pulled out a bag of cat biscuits and handed it to Mr Knightly who was now standing next to his wife.

"Give her this twice a day, she also like tuna from time to time but don't give it her to often as it can make her sick. If you have any problems then got to the vets at on Mayfair street, and they will be able to help you. Do you have any other questions?" Al asked politely. The couple said that they where alright and once again thanked them for their help before leaving to take Snowflake to her new home. Al looked at Mary as she went to see to the other animals and noticed that she was looking very pale.

"Are you alright Mary? You look very of colour today." Al asked concerned. Mary smiled at him with reassurance.

"Yes, I'm a little tired from studying late last night." She replied. Al knew how much of a researcher she is and didn't question her further about it, he kept his eye on her the rest of the and at three told her to go home and get some rest because she looked as if she was going to faint on him. He called Roy to inform him of his concern and continued with is work with Hazel watching the door.

On the way home Mary started to feel dizzy and fainted in the street. The last sound she heard was Havoc calling her name asking her to wake up.

**Thank you for reading. Hope that you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own FMA**

Roy was in another meeting with the other Generals and the fuhrer when Riza got the call from Havoc about Mary, he had found her when he was on his way to pick something up for Riza from Roy for their wedding anniversary. Riza forgetting protocol ran out of the office to tell Roy what had happened.

"So the funds for the state alchemists will stay the same as I don't see why they..."

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, but Mary has been sent to the hospital." Riza said saluting as she stood in the door way. Grumman looked at her with confusion wondering what she was going on about.

"What's this Major?" He ask not sounding impressed with being interrupted halfway through a sentence.

"It's our daughter, she was found by Lieutenant Havoc on his way back from his late lunch break." Riza explained. Roy stood up from his seat and asked Grumman if he was OK to go.

"Alright, I shall ask General Richardson to pass the meeting details to you for when you get back." Roy and Riza left Central HQ and headed to Central hospital.

At the hospital Havoc was sat in the waiting area wondering what could be wrong with Mary-Jayne. He noticed Roy and Riza walking towards him twenty minutes after calling Riza at the office and stood up saluting.

Where is she? Can we see her?" Riza asked panicking, Roy held her close to try and comfort her.

"I don't know, the doctors took her into that room and ask for me to wait until someone came out." Havoc explained.

"What happened?" Roy asked trying to sound calm.

"I'm not sure General, I was heading back to HQ where I saw her heading home from Al's animal centre. I went to ask if she wanted a lift when she suddenly collapsed in the street. I tried to wake her but I couldn't so I picked her up and drove her to the hospital." Havoc explained. Roy remembered the phone conversation he had earlier with Alphonse and wondered why he had allowed her to walk home alone. They sat down on one of the chairs when the doctor came out of the room.

"General Mustang, I'm Dr. Rose." The doctor said walking up to them.

"Is she alright? Can we see her?" Riza asked Dr. Rose who smiled kindly at them.

"She will be just fine. It was just exhaustion that's all, she's been taking on too much and not resting probably." Dr. Rose said reassuring them. She opened the door to Mary-Jayne's room and told them that they could go in to see her now. Mary was laying in her bed sleeping.

"I suggest that you keep an eye on her, if her symptoms start getting worse or more appear then bring her straight back in to see me." Dr. Rose said, she told them that they would keep Mary in over night and then she could go home tomorrow. Roy and Riza told Havoc to head back to HQ to tell the Fuhrer that they would be staying at the hospital and would be back in on Monday. Havoc saluted and left the room leaving them sitting next to there daughter. They sat there watching her as she slept realising that they never noticed the signs of her being tired or over worked.

"She's always studying in her room or helping Alphonse at the centre." Roy said stroking Mary's hair from out of her eyes.

"You said that Al rang you earlier saying that he was concerned with her and was going to keep an eye on her." Riza replied.

"He should have had Hazel walk her home or something, what was he thinking leaving her on her own." Roy complained disappointed that Al could have been so irresponsible.

"He probable thought that she would be fine. No one expected her to just suddenly collapse in the street." Riza said in Al's defence.

They where interrupted by a knock at the door and a young brunette nurse walked in. "Oh General Mustang, it's been awhile since I've seen you. How have you been?" She asked in a flirtatious way. Riza stood up in front of her in a threatening manner.

"He's been fine." She said causing the nurse to back up to the door to leave again. Just as the nurse was about to leave Mary began to wake up. The nurse frowned at Riza as she tried to get by her to check on how Mary was.

"How are you feeling Mary-Jayne?" She asked kindly smiling at her. Mary slowly sat up and put her hand to her head.

"My head hurts." She replied starting to feel dizzy again. The nurse wrote the symptom down on the clip board that was at the end of Mary's bed and then went to go and find Dr. Rose giving Roy a wink as she left. Riza frowned she hated the way woman acted around him.

"Who was that?" Riza asked Roy who gave her a hurt look. "She was a nurse that treated me a few months ago for that dislocated shoulder I had after tackling that thief." Roy replied upset with the fact that Riza was still suspicious of him with the girls.

"Mum, dad what happened?" Mary asked wondering where she was. Roy turned to his daughter and sat on the bed next to her.

"You collapsed on the way home from Al's animal centre, Havoc found you and brought you here to the hospital." Roy explained.

The doctor came in with the nurse and asked Roy and Riza to leave the room for a moment. "What was all that about?" Roy asked Riza who glared at the nurse as she walked out of the room.

"That nurse seemed a bit friendly. Don't you think?" Riza said accusingly. Roy held Riza's hands as he spoke to her.

"I haven't done anything with that girl. Those days are gone. Your the only woman for me." Roy said looking deep into her eyes. "Please believe me when I say that that nurse means nothing to me."

"Well you obviously mean something to her." Riza replied bitterly. Roy didn't no what else to say to her, she was like this every time a girl looked at him and it annoyed him.

"We will discuss this at home. We are here to see our daughter." Roy said sighing, the nurse came out with the doctor a few moments later.

"She will be fine to go home tonight." Dr. Rose said handing Roy a discharge form to sign.

"What about the headache that she was complaining about?" Riza asked not convinced that Mary was alright.

"Her headache is a result of her banging her head when she collapsed earlier. I have prescribed her some pain medication for it. If her headache starts getting worse or she starts vomiting then bring her straight back in." Dr. Rose said handing Riza Mary's tablets.

"Why can't you just keep her in for observation? I thought that that was protocol." Riza asked annoyed with the fact that they weren't going to keep her in for the night. Dr. Rose sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose tired from the complaining that Riza was doing.

"Mrs Mustang..."

"Major."

"Sigh...Major Mustang, Mary will be fine. Her pupils are reactive, her vision is fine and she can remember who she is, the date etc. There is nothing that we can do for her other than let her rest, which is what she can do at home in more comfort." Dr. Rose explained. Riza nodded in understanding, Roy signed the form and handed it back to the doctor. He asked Riza to go call Havoc to come ad pick them up whilst he stayed with Mary-Jayne. The nurse gave Riza a smirk as she walked by making her look back to see what Roy was ding before leaving to make the call. As soon as Riza was gone the nurse went into the room to see Roy.

"So hows your shoulder been?" She asked Looking at Mary smiling so that she wouldn't get suspicious of her. Roy sighed and turned to face the pretty brunette.

"It's fine, haven't had a problem with it since." Roy replied. The nurse smiled moving closer to him.

"That's good, but these kinds of injures can reacquire at any time. May be whilst your already here, you should let me have a look at it for you." The nurse said winking at him, Roy had had enough with all of this flirting. He grabbed the nurses arm as carefully as he could without hurting her. He escorted her out of the room and stood in the waiting area.

"I will not go out with you." Roy said letting go of her arm. As this was happening Riza was walking down the corridor, she saw the nurse touching Roy seductively and put her hands by her hostel ready too fire if needed.

"Oh come on Roy boy, I will saw what you are missing by being with the sour grape." The nurse replied. To Riza Roy looked as if he was taking the girl seriously, she pulled out her gun and pointed it so that the bullet would go straight pass the girls left ear.

"What is your name again?" Roy asked her making the girl frown. "Jennifer."

"Well Jennifer, I love Riza very much and would prefer to spend my evenings with her." Roy said politely, the nurse didn't look very happy to hear that, she slipped a piece of paper into his jacket pocket and walked of saying. "There's my number if you chance your mind." Riza put her gun away and walked over to her husband.

"Havoc said that he will meet us at the front in ten minutes. What did she want anyway?" Riza asked watching the brunette walk away. Roy pulled out the paper with her number on it and crumpled it in his hand before throwing it in the bin.

"She wanted to know if I wanted to go out with her one evening, but I told her that I was spending it with you." Roy replied. Riza smiled at him happy that he had told the girl to back of so to speak. They went into Mary's room and helped her get ready to go home.

Back at the Mustang home, Al sat outside the house waiting for Roy and Riza to get home. He had heard about what had happened and was wanted to see if Mary was alright. "Oh Hazel, what do you thing the general will do to me?" He asked knowing that Roy won't be happy with him for leaving his daughter to go home on her own when she wasn't well. He saw Havoc's car pull up to the curb and braced himself for an ear bending.

"General Mustang, I'm sorry for leaving Mary to walk home on her own. I thought that she was OK." Al said walking up to the car. Riza got out of the car and smiled warmly at him.

"It's alright Alphonse, we know that you didn't know." She replied helping Mary out of the car.

"Mum, dad I told you I'm fine now. I just needed to sleep that's all." Mary complained as her father helped her to the house.

"Hows your headache?" Roy asked her ignoring her protests.

"It's OK." She replied trying to making him let her go. They walked into the house and Roy sat Mary down onto the couch whilst Riza went to make them all a drink. Al came and sat next to Mary-Jayne whilst Hazel sat on the floor near him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't feel that well, I could have walked you home."

"I felt fine when I left, but on the way home I felt dizzy and fell collapsing onto the floor." Mary explained, Roy saw the concern on Al's face.

"Well at least that you are alright now. Al would you and Hazel like to stay for dinner?" Roy asked Al who seemed surprised to get the invite. Al smiled softly as he replied to the generals question.

"Thank you general, but Hazel and I should be getting home. I'm glad that you are alright Mary." Al stood up with Hazel and walked towards the door.

"Al, can I still come and help you next week?" Mary asked giving him the puppy dog look that he used to give his brother when he was little. Al turned to face Roy who didn't seem to happy with the idea.

"I don't think that is a good idea Mary, I think that you should spend next week resting. We don't want there to be any more fainting from you do we?" Al replied getting the approving look for Roy.

"OK, I will stay home next week." Mary said disappointed. Al said good bye to the Mustangs and left to go home with Hazel.

A week later in East city Ed, Winry Lily and Thomas stood at the train station waiting for their train to Central.

"Will Uncle Al be there at the station when we get there?" Mary asked excited to be going to Central where Al lived.

"He should be. He said that he would bring Hazel along too so that we can finally meet her." Ed replied wanting nothing more than to meet the girl that had taken up so much of his brothers time. The train shortly arrived and they got on and went into their private room. Their luggage was but at the back of the train by the train attendant. Thomas sat by the window still angry with the move to Central. He had been allowed to say good bye too his friends, but it was over the phone as he was grounded in his room for the rest of the week.

"Look what Elisha gave me." Lily said pulling out a hand made bracelet that was made out of shells that Elicia had found on the beach from her holidays.

"Wow that's beautiful Lily." Winry said admiring the bracelet that her daughter had just put on. Elicia was now twenty-six and was a professional photographer for weddings and other special occasions.

"I can't believe that she is thinking of moving in with her boyfriend." Winry said happy for her segregate sister. Ed gave her a sour look, he never did like Elicia's boyfriend. He reminded him of Roy, cocky and too flirtatious with the girls.

"I don't trust him, he acts too much like a playboy all the time." Ed commented.

"I'm sure that she will be fine." Winry replied. Ed just sat there looking out of the window as they left East city.

In Central Roy sat at his desk reading a report on the number of train robberies that had happened over the last two months.

"What are you going to do about them?" Riza asked sitting at the desk on the other side of the office signing some forms for Fuhrer Grumman. Roy smirked at the question.

"Well by the looks of it the robberies have been happening in between Rush Valley and Central near a small town called Bonne at around 12pm and 1pm." Roy said reading out loud.

"Hey isn't Fullmetal and his family travelling on that train today?"

"Yes Roy he is. You haven't done what I think you have done have you?" Riza asked suspiciously, Roy just sat there quietly with his trade mark smirk on his face. Riza sighed, she remembered the last time he had pulled this trick on Edward, he wouldn't stop ranting about it for a week.

'I can see things getting exciting around here again.' Riza thought to herself as she continued reading and signing the forms that where piled neatly on her desk.

Back on the train Ed was reading an alchemy book on biology for when his started in the labs whilst Winry played cards with Lily and Thomas.

"Do you have any fives?" Winry asked Thomas who looked at his cards.

"Go fish." He replied sounding bored with the game. "Mum we have been playing this game for an hour. Can we play something else?" He asked putting his cards face down on the table.

"Your just saying that because you keep loosing." Lily teased giggling. Thomas went to hit her on the arm when Ed stopped him in mid swing.

"What have I told you about hitting your sister?" Ed asked giving him a stern look. Thomas looked out of the window.

"That I shouldn't do it, that it is wrong to hit girls." Thomas replied, he picked up his cards again and was about to ask Lily if she had any two's when there was a sudden blast on the road and the train came to a shaky stop.

"What was that?" Winry asked looked out of the window trying to see what could have caused the train stop. They saw smoke coming from the tracks and men with guns climbing on one of the carriages. Ed realising the danger of the situation stood up and told them to stay where he is until he got back.

"Dad let me help you. I can do this please." Thomas said standing up to find his gloves that where in his dads travel bag.

"No Thomas stay here with your mum and sister, I'll be back soon." Ed replied opening the door to see if the close was clear. Thomas pouted as he sat back down watching his dad as he left the small room and went to catch the men who had caused the damage to the train. Winry smiled at him to try and reassure him.

"Your dad will be fine, he's the Fullmetal alchemist don't forget." Thomas just ignored her tired of always being left on the side lines watching his dad be the hero.

In the corridor Ed walked checking all of the other private rooms to see if anyone was hurt or needed help.

"Are you alright ladies?" He asked seeing to young girls sat in their room wondering what had happened. The girls nodded looking scared and confused. He told them to stay where they are and to lock the door to stop anyone else from getting in to them before continuing down the train looking for the men knowing that Roy must have something to do with this. He went across to the next carriage and slowly opened the door so to not cause the men inside to notice him there. He saw four men with guns walking up the aisle telling the travellers to put their money and jewellery into the bag that one of the men was carrying. Ed clapped his hands and put them on the floor causing it to light up and trap the men with vine that came out of the floor. The four men dropped the guns that they had been carrying and struggled as the vines constricted themselves around the men's arms and legs like snakes causing them to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey what happened? Let us go." One of the men shouted biting the vines hoping that they would let him go. Ed opened the door and walked in picking up the guns and transmuting them so that they were just a hunk of metal.

"Is very one OK?" He asked picking up the bag and handing everyone their jewels and money back. The men and woman on the train started to applaud Ed as he walked to the men and escorted each one of the train robbers of the train to the MPs that where standing outside expecting the damage to the track.

Thomas sat in their private room with his head out of the window watching his dad escort the men that he had captured off of the train to the waiting MPs.

"How does he do it?" He asked his mother who looked at him confused.

"Do what?"

"Transmute without a circle. How does he do it?" Thomas said noticing that Ed wasn't wearing any gloves. Winry sighed as she also watched Ed help the MPs. She knew that one day that question would be asked and didn't know how she should answer it. It wasn't her place to tell anyone about it, it was Ed's.

"I don't know. Your father has never told me." Winry replied feeling guilty for lying to him. Winry watch the excitement in Thomas' golden eyes as he watched Ed clap his hands together and put them down on the track transmuting it back to it's original form.

'I want to learn how to do that, then I can be a famous alchemist just like dad.' Thomas thought. The MPs took the four men to the town of Bonne where they would be taking to jail. Ed came back to the room looking a little smug with himself.

"It looks like things never change." Winry commented smiling at her husband who sat back down next to Thomas.

"I think I will be having a few words with the general when I get to Central." Ed replied waving good bye to the MPs as the train started on it's journey again.

In Central Roy was on the phone with a Major from Bonne about the train robbery. "You say that the Fullmetal Alchemist was on the train and caught the robbers without and damaged done. That's amazing. No I had no idea that he was on that train. What he fixed the track as well? It sounds like you where lucky that he was there. Yes I will thank him for when he arrives. OK Major bye." Roy smirked as he put the phone down, it looked as if he could still play Edward like he used to.

"You know Roy, Edward want be happy with you, if you keep messing around with him." Riza commented walking up to his desk with some forms for him to approve. Roy looked at Riza bewildered with her statement.

"How am I supposed to know what train he is on. It was pure luck." Roy replied with a smile. Riza shook her head but didn't say any more, she went back to her desk and continued with her work. Roy sat at his desk knowing that things where going to start getting much more interesting.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

An hour after the train incident Roy, Riza, Mary-Jayne and Al stood at the platform waiting for Ed's train to arrive.

"I can't believe that this happened to Brother again, you know that he will blame you for it General." Al said watching down the track looking out for the train.

"Why? I didn't know that he would get that train." Roy replied sounding hurt from being accused.

"You know what Edward is like Roy." Riza commented spotting the train down the track, Roy smiled at that. He did know what Ed was like and knew what the first thing he would say to him. The train stopped at the station and all of the passengers got off the train talking about the excitement of what had happened. They saw Ed, Winry and the kids get off and walked over to them. They where nearly there when a crowd of people went up to Ed congratulating him and thanking him for his help.

"Mr Fullmetal, may I have your autograph please?" A young girl asked holding up a small pad of paper and pencil. Ed signed the paper and handed it back to the girl causing her to jump up and down in excitement.

"Thank you." She said running back over to her mum showing her the paper with the signature saying how she was going to frame it on her bedroom wall.

"Are you enjoying yourself Fullmetal?" Roy asked grinning at the sight. Ed frowned when he heard the generals voice, he signed a few more autographs and walked towards his brother looking flustered.

"You had something to do with this didn't you Bastard?" Ed said annoyed, receiving a smack around the head by Winry.

"Edward, not in front of Thomas and Lily." She reprimanded covering Lilies ears. Ed rubbed the back of his head. Roy laughed causing Ed to glare at him.

"Hey uncle Roy, Auntie Riza." Lily said walking up to them and giving them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Lily. Thomas I hear that you have been getting yourself into trouble." Roy said seeing Thomas standing next to Winry. He looked at Thomas and couldn't believe how much he had grown in the last year. He was looking more and more like Edward every year he saw them but now he was a splitting image of him. His golden hair was up in a ponytail which hung just above his shoulders. His eyes where golden and bright as he watched his dad rant about how annoying the 'general' was. Roy could of sworn that he was looking at Edward Elric back in his prime. Lily of cause looked like Winry with her bright sapphire blue eyes and sun kiss blonde hair that had just a hint of gold inherited from her father. Roy saw Mary walk over to her 'Aunt' and saw what Riza saw worried about. Just like Lily, Mary's eyes where the splitting image of Winry's, her hair was as black as Roy's highlighting her eyes even more making them sparkle in the sun.

"Uncle Al where's Hazel?" Thomas asked wondering where Al's girlfriend was. Ed stared at his brother wondering the same thing.

"Yeah Al, I thought you said that she would be here with you."

"She's at home, I was thinking that you could stay at mine tonight and then start moving into the house tomorrow morning after a good nights rest." Al replied, Ed didn't argue with that. After the day he had had all he wanted to do was eat and sleep. They all headed out of the station and got into a taxi that was waiting for them. Roy, Riza and Mary got into another taxi and followed them to Al's house.

When they arrived at Al's house Ed couldn't believe what he was seeing, the house was a small cottage that had been built in a field that was just on the edge of Central. It had a beautiful thatched roof and a rose bush that climbed up the side of the cottage. He had tulips and daffodils growing in the small front garden that had a little white picket gate. Ed pinched himself to see if he was dreaming.

"How did you...?"

"I managed to buy this of an old farmer who was wanting to keep it from being destroyed and rebuilt on. He sold it for me cheap asking that I restore it to it's original beauty." Al replied smiling at his brother's lost of words. He escorted them into the house and showed them around. It wasn't anything spectacular, the kitchen was small, the living room was just like any other but Ed felt like it was special some how.

"Wow Al this is amazing. You did this all by yourself?" Winry asked admiring the decorations in the living room.

"Yes, and without the use of any alchemy." Al replied blushing, he had forgotten how it felt to have Winry around. He just wanted to hug and kiss her and never let go, but had promised Ed that he would stay away from her and to not try and get romantically involved with her again. Winry noticed the way Al was looking at her and also blushed, she too still had feelings for Al but she had chosen Ed as her husband and had had children with him, so she couldn't turn from him and betray him now. She looked at Mary-Jayne as she walked into the house with Roy and Riza and knew that she never wanted to put Ed through that again.

"So Al, where's Hazel?" Roy asked not being able to wait for Ed's reaction when he saw her. Al snapped out of his trance and walked into the kitchen opening the back door. Ed noticed the way that Al was staring a her and decided that he should probable keep his eye on them. He still didn't trust Al with his emotions and didn't want another incident like the one that happened all those years ago.

"She should be out here. Hazel we have visitors." Ed went to see who Al was talking to not being able to wait to meet Al's girlfriend. He looked over Al's shoulder and saw a chocolate Labrador running towards the house but no girl. The dog ran up to Al and pounced onto him excited to see that he was home.

"I know, I know I missed you too." Al said pushing the dog off of him. Ed stood there watching waiting for some girl to just suddenly appear in front of him introducing herself.

"Hazel, hi girl." Winry said to the dog patting her on the head. Ed looked at her in confusion.

"Hazel? But I thought...You said that you had falling in love with a wonderful girl and that you two was living with each other." Ed said confused waiting for someone to say 'ha fooled you.'

"And we are. This is Hazel." Al replied pointing to the dog. Roy couldn't help himself, he started laughing at Ed who was still confused as to what his brother was saying.

"Ha ha...you thought...that Hazel was...Al's girlfriend ha ha ha."

"Hey shut up bas...general, how was I to know. From what Al had told me he was in love with some girl that YOU have been giving advice to." Ed said angry with the embarrassment, this made Roy laugh even harder. Hazel sat in front of Ed wagging her tail.

"I did fall in love, but not with a girl. I found Hazel in an alley with a broken paw and an infection. I took her to the vets and they said that if they couldn't find her owner or someone who could take her in, that they would have to put her down. I saw the look in her chocolate coloured eyes and couldn't allow them to do that so I brought her home with me." Al explained, Ed nodded his head in understanding. He knew that his brother had a soft spot for animals and was strongly against euthanization.

"So you haven't got an girlfriend?" Ed asked looking at Al suspiciously, Al looked at Winry and shook his head wishing that he was his brother.

"Ha ha...I can't believe that the great Fullmetal alchemist thought that Hazel was Al's girlfriend." Roy howled. Ed now pissed off with Roy's laughing punched him right in the arm with his right fist.

"Ow hey that hurt." Roy moaned rubbing his sore spot.

"Well that serves you right for dragging me into that incident with the train." Ed replied frowning. Riza, Winry and Al sighed as they watched Ed and Roy argue with each other about who was right and who was wrong. Al glanced at the clock and decided that it was time to start dinner and told Ed and Roy to go have the dispute in the back garden. Riza, Mary, Thomas and Lily went outside to watch and referee the two alchemist as they argued with each other whilst Winry stayed in the kitchen to help Al prepare the dinner.

"It's been a long time." Winry said as she peeled the potatoes. Al nodded in response.

"Al about what happened..."

"That was a long time ago Win, I'm alright now." Al said interrupting her in mid sentence.

"I know, I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you have found somewhere where you can settle. I was worried about you." Winry said with sorrow in her voice. Al looked into Winry's eyes and felt his heart sink.

"Winry is Lily Ed's daughter?" Al asked wanting to know if Winry was hiding anything from him. Winry frowned at Al wondering why he had just asked her that question.

"Of cause she is. Why would you ask me that question?" She asked with anger in her eyes.

"I just wanted to know. After that night in that abandoned barn..."

"Edward is the father to both of my children, and I don't want you asking me anything about it again." Winry replied. She put the potato that she was peeling down on to the counter and went outside to join her family leaving Al to cook the dinner alone.

"What do you mean old? I'm still in my prime" Roy shouted annoyed, he hadn't had anyone call him that yet. He could still get the girls asking him for dates.

"Oh really? Is that why you sound so out of breath?" Ed replied grinning like a chaser cat.

"I'm out of breath because you was just chasing me all around the garden with Hazel." Roy retorted. "You aren't exactly a spring chicken any more shrimp."

"Who are you calling so small that their smaller than a speck of dust?" Ed ranted causing everyone to laugh.

"I think you have used that one before." Roy laughed falling over onto his back. "Ow" Ed laughed at Roy as he Hazel jumped on top of him and laid there on his stomach. Winry smiled, she hadn't heard Ed laugh like that for a long time, she glanced at the kitchen window and saw Al smiling a sad smile as he watched all the fun out of the window. Winry felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault that he felt that she was lying to him. She had done that a lot when they all lived in East city. But she could let Ed find out about what had happened, she couldn't bare the thought of loosing him again. She turned to Ed a saw the happiness that was on his face. He had been so miserable in East city that she knew that it would have been good for him to move back to Central where is friends where, even if he refused to admit it. Winry looked back at Al and wondered why he wasn't out side with them.

'He must feel isolated in there watching us have all this fun.' She looked around to see if anyone was watching and stood up to talk to Al.

"Where are you going Win?" Ed asked noticing her standing up. Winry smiled and turned towards Ed trying not to make eye contact with him.

"I was going to go and see if Al wanted some help." She replied walking into the kitchen. Riza saw the look on Ed's face as he watched Winry walk back into the kitchen and shut the door behind her. She knew about the feelings that Al had for Winry and hoped that Al could control himself around her, otherwise there would be trouble again. In the Winry started serving the plates whilst Al finished cooking the meat and vegetables.

"I'm sorry for what I said before Winry, I should never of asked." Al said putting the lamb onto the counter and carving it ready to serve it for dinner. Winry felt like crying, she hated the way she was feeling for Al. She loved Ed, she always had but for some reason when ever she's in the same room with Al she found that her heart skipped a beat. She took and deep breath before replying to Al who stood there waiting for her to talk to him.

"It's OK Al, just please don't mention it again. I want to be able to live in Central without Ed trying to kill you." Winry replied causing Al to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Winry are you alright?" Al asked concerned for her. Winry nodded her head, afraid to speak encase he heard the sadness in her voice.

"Hey Al, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving." Ed said walking into the kitchen and interrupting the mood that Al had created. Al knew that Ed had seen Winry come in and deliberately followed her into the kitchen to watch them.

"You are always starving." Roy commented following behind him, winking at Winry who smiled at the inside joke.

"Yeah well, catching train robbers is hungry work." Ed sat down at the table and went to pick up a piece of bread that had been put in the centre of the table when Winry came up behind him and smacked his hand with a serving spoon she was carrying.

"Wait!" Winry frowned picking up his plate and serving up the potatoes and vegetables, then handing it to Al who put the meat onto it with the gravy. They all sat down and started eating.

"So Thomas, how are your studies doing." Riza asked putting some food in Hazel's bowl for her to eat. Thomas stared at Riza not knowing how to answer. He had heard from Ed that Riza was strict when it comes to working hard and hated it when people slacked of.

"It has been going well, thank you Riza." He replied, Lily shook her head at him.

"You've been skipping school so that you can practice you alchemy." She said stitching him up in front of the adults in the room. Riza gave Thomas a stern look across the table, she didn't like being lied to.

"Thomas is actually grounded for the next month for skipping school and performing alchemy without prober regard for other peoples safety." Ed said reaching over the table to put some more lamb and potatoes onto his now empty plate.

"Dad I told you that that wasn't my fault." Thomas said, but Ed ignored him. Al saw the look that Winry was giving to Ed and rubbed his foot up her leg to give her some comfort. He could tell that she was upset about something and wanted to try and help her with it.

"I hear that you are studying engineering and medicine, Mary." Ed said deliberately changing the subject. Mary face lit up at the mention of the words.

"Yes, I want to try and combine the two. I have a theory on how people who have auto-mail can have the surgery and not feel the pain." Mary said excitedly, Winry raised her eyebrow at that.

"Really? That sounds really interesting. You must be studying really hard to be able to understand it all."

"That's all Mary does. If she isn't in the library studying, then she is up in her room building machines." Roy said glancing at Winry who looked at the floor.

"Hey maybe Winry will be able to help her with her research. We all know that she's a wizard when it comes to mechanics." Al suggested causing Winry to blush. Ed noticed this and frowned he didn't like the way they where acting with each other.

"Oh can you?" Mary asked giving Winry her best puppy dog look.

"Sure I don't see why not, maybe you can help me in the shop when you aren't at school or studying." Winry suggested making Mary excited. They finished dinner and sat and drank coffee in the living room catching up on the events that have happened in Central when Riza noticed the time.

"Well we had better be heading back home. Thank you for dinner Al it was lovely." Riza said putting her coat on and heading to the door. The Mustangs said good night and then headed home leaving the Elric's to get ready to go to bed.

"OK Ed, Win you two will be in this room." Al said opening the door to reveal a medium room with a double bed in it and a chest of draws.

"You already know where the bath room is. If you want a shower in the morning then there are clean towels in this cupboard. Lily this will be you room and Thomas you will be sleeping here." Al said showing them their rooms, Thomas and Lily said good night and went to bed leaving Winry, Ed and Al to sit and talk in the living room.

"So Al, hows you new business doing?" Winry asked feeling the tension in the air but pretending that everything was fine.

"Great, I have had so many people come and adopt the animals that I have found in the streets and alleys. I have even had people asking me advice on how to take care of their pets properly." Al said with pride. Ed raised his eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"You mean that people actually adopt those dirty animals?"

"They are not dirty, I clean them and take them to the vets to make sure that they are healthy and fit enough to go to a new home." Al argued. Winry patted Al on the back giving him a warm hearted smile that made Ed want to hit him.

"It is a wonderful thing that you are doing for the city and the animals. We will have to come in and have a look. Lily has been asked lately if she could have a cat." Winry said staring into Al's eyes. Al blushed and looked away remembering that Ed was in the room and watching them, he didn't want to cause any trouble between them. Ed went over to Winry and kissed her on the lips making Al feel jealous of him.

"We should go to bed, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." He said standing back up again bringing Winry up with him and told her that he would be up in a minute. Winry headed up the stairs leaving the two brothers alone in the room together.

"Ed, before you say anything, I have no intention of trying to get involved with Winry. I care about you two too much to do that." Al said knowing what Ed wanted to talk to him about. Ed gave Al a sceptical look.

"I've heard that before Al, and from what I have seen today..."

"That was nothing. I don't love Winry in the way that I used to. I have moved on and I think that you should do the same." Al left the room and headed up the stairs before Ed could say anything more about it. He went into his room followed by Hazel who laid on her bed that was next to Al's and got ready for bed. He knew that he had just lied to his brother. But he was going to try and keep his emotions in check and continue with his life like he had done before they arrived.

He lay in bed and fell asleep thinking about Winry and the life that they could have had if she had of chosen him. Ed went to bed laying next to Winry giving her a cuddle as he fell asleep. He didn't know if he believed Al, and told himself that he would have to keep an eye on the two when ever there where together.

**What happened between Al and Winry? Will Ed ever find out about it? And what does Riza know about Al and Winry's relationship? Read the next chapter to find out more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own FMA**

The next morning Ed and Winry went to move their stuff into their new home whilst Thomas and Lily went to the animal centre to help Al. They picked up their furnisher that had been left in a millatery warehouse for them over night in a van that Havoc who had borrowed it from his parents. They arrived at the house that Roy had got for them and was surprise to see Breada, Fuery and Falman waiting for them outside the house.

"Hey big guy, long time no see." Breada said leaning on a tree that was in the front lawn.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Ed asked getting out of the van.

"We was sent to help you move in. The General said that the Fuhrer wants you to start work first thing tomorrow morning." Feury said walking up to the van. They saw Winry who was getting out of the van on the other side and gave each other a curious look. Ed gave them a confused look wondering what they where looking at.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking in the direction that they where looking at and seeing nothing.

"Oh I thought that I saw a dog with a coat on." Fuery replied thinking fast on his feet. Ed laughed, he missed Fuery's obsession with dogs.

"A dog with a coat on? The owner must be mad if they dress their pets." Winry commented looking behind her to see if she could see the poor thing.

"So the Fuhrer wants me a work first thing tomorrow. He must have something really important that he wants me to research." Ed said walking behind the van and helping Havoc take out an armchair. Winry looked at the furnisher and thought about the decoration of the house.

"Shouldn't we decorate first before we put the furnisher in?" She asked the five men who stared at her with sarcastic looks on their faces.

"No, we thought that we would put the furnisher in and then decorate around it." Breada said causing the group to snicker. Winry frowned, she could tell that they weren't happy with her being there.

"The house has already been decorated. The Major arranged it herself." Havoc said reassuring Winry who looked like she could pull out a wench at any moment. She was always touchy about people making fun of her.

"Oh, well I think that I will go and see what Riza has done for us. Ed are you coming?" Winry asked walking up to the house. Ed shook his head.

"I trust the Major, I think that I will help get the rest of the furnisher out of the van." Ed replied. Winry smiled at him then went into the house to see what Riza had done.

"So Ed, how does it feel to be back?" Breada asked as he lifted a table out of the van and placed it on the lawn with the rest of the furnisher.

"Like I never left. I have only been here for half a day and already people know that I'm here. I had people crowning around me trying to get my autograph the first step I was of the train." Ed said sounding excited. The gang smiled at each other, it had been along time since they had been all together, all they needed was Al there scolding Ed for swearing or something and it would be complete.

"I hear that you stayed at Al's last night." Falman said as he checked the furnisher for any damage from the journey that it had done the day before. Ed frowned at the sound of his brothers name, he remembered the conversation that they had had the night before and wondered if he could trust him. Havoc noticed this and patted Ed on the back.

"You and Al still not getting along?" He asked with concern in his voice, the brothers had always been close to one another and he never thought that they would fallen out over a girl. Especially Winry.

"Not really, I don't know if I can trust him. I caught him staring at Winry last night when he thought I wasn't looking." Ed explained needing to talk to someone about it.

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about. I'm sure that Al was just nerves about what to do around Winry because of what happened last year." Havoc replied. Ed thought about this a realised that Al did look a little uneasy around Winry last night.

"Yeah I think your right. Thanks Jean."

"Ed, you have got to see what Riza has done. It looks fantastic." Winry said excitedly running out of the house. Ed went into the house to see what Winry was talking about. In the hallway was a cream carpet, the ceiling was white with a gold light shade on it that matched the carpet. The wall paper was cream with gold and silver swirling patterns on it, making it look like dancing flames. Ed nodded his head at the de core, it wasn't boring or tasteless like he thought it would be. He walked into the living room and was surprised with what he saw. On the far wall above the fire place was the emblem that Ed used to wear on his old red coat, the walls had been painted the same red that his coat used to be. The fire place was made out of black marble and the carpet was silver. Ed thought that he was dreaming, there was no way that Riza had decorated this house for them. He closed his eyes and then opened them again expecting the room to have changed colour but it didn't it was real. Havoc and the others stood by the living room door watching Ed's reaction.

"What do you think?" Feury asked nervously. Ed turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"I love it. Riza did all of this you say?"

"She had a little inspiration from Al." Havoc replied. Ed looked around the room looking like a kid in a sweet shop. He looked at the emblem on the wall and thought about his days as a child with Al training with Izumi in her front garden with a sad expression on his face. He missed the time he and his brother used to spend with each other sparing and researching.

"Hey boss, are you all right?" Breada asked. Ed nodded turning to his friends and smiled fondly at them.

"Yes I'm fine. Come on we better get the furnisher in the house before the Major decides to come over and shoot us all for slacking. They went back outside and started carrying the couch in, laughing about the times when Riza had caught Roy napping in the office.

At HQ Roy sat at his desk looking bored, throwing paper aeroplanes across the room seeing how far he could make them glide. He glanced at the clock waiting for it to say that it was lunch time and that he could go out of the office and stretch his legs. Riza walked into the paper plane covered office and frowned at Roy who throw a plane right at her.

"Roy what are you doing?" She asked picking up the papers and putting them in the bin.

"I'm conducting an experiment." Roy replied making another plane and throwing it at the bin watching it glide over it and land by Riza's feet. Riza sighed, he was always like this when the gang was sent out of the office on and errand.

"Have you read the report that general Richardson brought you this morning?"

"Yes, it's signed and ready for him right here on my desk." Roy replied, he looked at Riza and smirked getting an idea. He stood up and walked over to Riza kissing her passionately catching her by surprise.

"General what are you doing?" She asked sounding breathless.

"I thought that since there is no one else around in the office, that I would kiss my wife." Roy replied holding her close to him, Riza blushed pushing Roy away from her.

"Roy you know that we can't, what if we got caught?" Riza said looking around to see if she had shut the door behind her. Roy's smirk widened showing a hint of mischief in it.

"That makes it that more exciting." Roy replied leaning forward and kissed her more softly this time. Riza didn't know what to do, she knew that it was against the rules but at the same time wanted to just throw caution to the wind. She placed her hands on Roy's chest and slowly pushed him away again stepping back as she did so.

"It's too risky." Riza said walking over to her desk and picking up the papers that where on it. Roy looked at Riza with pleading eyes but Riza ignored him, she was to proud of her job to loose it by being caught kissing her boss in his office. Roy sighed and went back to his desk and slumped into his chair, he picked up a report that Grumman had sent him and started reading, upset that he wasn't allowed to kiss his wife without being court marshalled.

Back at the Elric's new home Winry sat by the tree watching Ed and the others move the furnisher into the house.

"Why is it that I have to always do the heavy lifting." Breada complained moving a table into the kitchen whilst Fuery connected the phone line.

"Because you have more muscles than us." Feury replied. Ed grinned at that.

"So why isn't the general bastard here helping?" Ed asked wondering where Roy was.

"He isn't here because he wanted to get a little alone time with Riza, in the office." Havoc said, Ed made a gagging nose trying not to think about what Roy could be trying to do with Riza in the office.

"Don't worry, Riza won't allow it. She values her job too much to want to loose it." Falman said noticing the face that Ed was pulling. Ed stared at Falman surprised to hear him calling Riza by her first name.

"What?"

"Since when do you call the Major Riza?" Ed asked.

"Since he started dating." Havoc replied shocking Ed even more.

"You have a girlfriend? Who is she? She isn't a dog is she?" Ed asked wanting to know the details. Falman frowned at the prospect of his girlfriend being called a 'dog'.

"No, she is human. Her name is Angelina." Falman replied. Ed couldn't believe it, Falman, the well organised, workaholic grouch had a girlfriend. And yet his brother was living with a dog.

"Hey. Do you guys know if Al has been going out on dates?" Ed asked curious as to if his brother was trying to find someone. Havoc nodded his head.

"Yes. He's tried going out with a few girls since he's moved here, but found that most of the girls wanted to go out with him to try and meet you. So he gave up and stuck with animals." Havoc replied. Ed couldn't believe it, there was no way that a girl would go out with Al just to meet him His brother was cute, funny, kind and intelligent, every girl in Central should be lining up to have a date with him. Not to go out with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Poor Al, hey maybe we all should go out and help him." Ed suggested.

"We've tried, Roy has even took him out and showed him a few things but he always ends up having a drink poured down him or being slapped." Havoc explained, Winry frowned when she heard that.

"Well obviously the general was giving him bad advice." Ed said. They finished putting the furnisher into the house and arranging them before heading to HQ to talk to the general about helping Al find a girlfriend. Winry decided that she would go and pick up Thomas and Lily from Al's animal centre. She went in the van with Ed and Havoc and was dropped of outside the centre.

"Are you sure that you and the kids will be alright going home on your own?" Ed asked Winry for the third time since leaving there house, Winry sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes I will help Al close up and then we will all go to his house to wait for you." Winry said getting out of the car. Ed didn't like that idea but told himself that he must try and trust Winry. He said that he would see her later, kissed her on the cheek and drove off with Havoc in the van heading to Central HQ.

At HQ Roy and Riza sat at their desks reading the forms that they had been given, Roy was still annoyed for being told that he could have a little fun with Riza in the office. It felt like he never got the chance with Mary at home and them always being busy all the time. He looked up from the form that he was reading when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey Chief we're back." Breada said walking in and saluting at the desk with Falman and Fuery.

"You all took your time, I take it that the house is fully furnished now." Roy said sounding in a bad mood.

"Yes Sir." They all said at the same time. They all looked at Riza who was at her desk.

"Did Edward like the de core?" She asked signing a form and then reaching for another one.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Havoc said walking into the office saluting at Roy, Ed walked in behind him and sat down on the couch, checking it for any dirty marks on it. He looked at Roy and noticed that he wasn't in a good mood as he hadn't said anything to him about his height.

"What's up with you?" Ed asked leaning forward on the couch.

"Nothing." Roy grunted looking at Riza who frowned at him. Havoc noticed the transaction and knew that he had won the bet. "So Fullmetal what do you think of the house?" Roy asked.

"It's OK, good neighbourhood. Where is the school located for Thomas and Lily." Ed asked. Roy pulled out a folder that had the details of the school.

"It's a public school, two miles away from where you will be living. It has a good reputation and has many different after school activities." Roy explained reading from the file.

"Sounds good, when can they start?"

"Monday, I have already had them enrolled. They will be starting at 9am. Will you need someone to take them for you?" Riza asked standing up and walking up to Roy's desk putting the forms that she had been signing neatly on it.

"No we will arrange for Thomas to walk with Lily to school." Ed replied standing up again. He walked up to Roy's desk and grinned at him.

"Thanks general for the help." He turned to Riza with a big smirk on his face.

"Thank you Major for decorating the house for us, it looks great." Ed said with a huge smile on his face, Riza smiled softly at him.

"It wasn't my idea, Al was the one who thought of it and gave me the symbol, though the hallway was me." Riza said blushing slightly.

"Oh speaking of Al, Havoc mentioned that he has been having trouble finding a girlfriend."

"Not really, he is capable of getting one. He just doesn't seem to want to commit to anyone." Riza said, she knew that Al was still in love with Winry and that was the reason why he wouldn't commit to someone else.

"He hasn't got the confidence when it comes to talking to girls, that's all. Maybe he just wants to stay single and live with his animal's." Roy said standing up from the desk.

"It wasn't your advice that got him into trouble was it?" Ed asked sarcastically, Roy pouted.

"I give good advice. I even had a nurse asking me out the other day." Roy commented causing Riza to frown at him. "I turned her down of cause." He added quickly not wanting to have Riza breathing down his neck about it again.

"Well I think that we should go out one night together and help Al with his confidence." Ed said sitting back down on the couch. They talked about what they where going to do and made plans to go to a local bar on Saturday night.

At Al's animal centre Winry was helping Al feed the dogs whilst Thomas and Lily looked at the cats in the other room. "Havoc said that you haven't been having much luck with the girls." Winry said patting one of the dogs on the head. Al sighed, he hated the way that everyone was trying to get him a girlfriend.

"I don't want to have a girlfriend that's why. I'm happy with my animals." Al replied putting a bowl on the floor for one of the dogs. He turned and looked at Winry giving her a loving smile that took her breath away, she walked over to him and hugged him holding him tight.

"I missed you Al." She said kissing him lovingly on the lips, Al kissed her back and then pushed her away.

"What about Ed?" He asked worried, Winry just kissed him again not wanting to answer the question. "Winry?"

"I love you Al. It was horrible when you left East city, all Ed did was work, the higher ups wouldn't let him have any time off. And when he was home he was always researching something." Winry said hugging Al tight. She went to kiss Al again when she heard Lily calling for her from the other room. She moved away from Al and went into the room to see what Lily wanted.

"What is it Lily?" She asked smiling at her, Lily ran up to her and held her hand dragging her over to one of the cages. "Can I have him Mum? Can I?" Lily asked showing Winry a little ginger tabby kitten.

"I don't know Lily, we have only just moved here. Maybe you should ask your father when we see him later at home." Winry said. Al walked into the room and smiled at the scene.

"But what if he is picked by another kid?" Lily asked pouting, Al went and keeled down in front of her.

"I will hold the kitten for you. No one will take him home until I know what your father says." Al told her, he picked up a piece of paper and wrote 'reserved' on it and placed it under the cage that the kitten Lily wanted was in. Lily gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Uncle Al." They finished feeding the cats and dogs and then called a taxi to take them to Al's house. When they arrived Thomas and Lily went out side with Hazel whilst Winry and Al prepared the dinner for when Ed arrived.

"About what you said before...?"

"I meant what I said, I love you Al." Winry said holding on to Al's hand making Al feel uncomfortable.

"Ed told me last night to keep away from you." Al said moving his hand away from hers, he picked up a carrot and started peeling it ready to go into the stew that he was making for Ed.

"Al, Edward is too wrapped up in his work to care about what I'm doing. He doesn't even spend time with the children as much as he used to. Thomas tries to get close but Ed keeps pushing him away, he punishes him instead of talking to him when ever something happens. I'm starting to wonder if he cares about his research more than us." Winry explained sitting down on the chair a single tear falling down her cheek. Al knelled down in front of her and wiped the tear away.

"Give brother a chance, now that you have moved here he may be able to focus on work and spend time with you and the children." Al said reassuring her, Winry shook her head.

"I'm not so sure Al, I thought that when you left East city that he might have relaxed a bit more. But he didn't he emerged himself into his work forgetting everything that was happening around him." Al gave Winry a big hug, he knew how his brother got when he started researching on something, but he had never thought that he would allow himself to drift away from Winry. Thomas and Lily came into the kitchen and saw Al hugging Winry.

"Mum what's wrong?" Thomas asked knelling down next to Al and putting his hand on her knee. Winry lifted her head and smile at him.

"Nothing is the matter, your uncle was just giving me a hug because he hasn't been able to see me and your father for a while." Winry explained standing up to continue with the dinner. Thomas thought about this and thought that it was a bit strange but didn't say anything. He remembered what he had come into the kitchen for and turned to face Al.

"Uncle Al, I saw dad perform alchemy without a circle yesterday on the train, and was wondering if you knew how he does it?" Thomas asked, Al looked at Winry wondering what to say. He knew that Ed wouldn't want Thomas to know about what happened when they where kids.

"I don't know, your dad has never told me his secret." Al lied, Thomas bowed his head in disappointment.

"Oh, I just thought that you would know, since you two used to travel a lot together." Thomas explained. Al shook his head, he hated lying to people, especially when it was family.

Just then Ed walked through the door looking tired and annoyed. "Stupid general, telling me that I have to start work at seven tomorrow. Why can't they give me a chance to settle in before throwing me into work." Ed moaned slouching into the chair at the table. He looked up from where he was sitting and noticed the stares that he was getting.

"Hey Ed, why don't you come in." Al said sarcastically, walking back to the counter to finish cooking dinner for them.

"Bad talk with the general?" Winry asked sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulders trying to help him to relax. Ed signed and nodded.

"Apparently there is some urgency for this research to be finished, so they want me to go in early so that they can go over it with me and introduce me to my new staff." Ed explained leaning into Winry's touch. Al watch from the counter with jealousy in his eyes, if Winry loved him and not Ed then why was she still with him? Was there something that she wasn't telling him? He saw Winry look at him and mouthed 'sorry' to him as she massaged Ed's shoulders. Al finished cooking the stew and they all sat to eat it. Ed noticed the way that Al was looking at Winry and wondered if something had happened before he had arrived.

"So Ed, Winry mentioned that you have been doing some private research at home." Al said trying to make conversation as they sat and drank their coffee in the living room.

"Yeah, I have been researching the disease that killed mum. There have been lots of reports that say that more and more people are dying from it and I want to find out more about it and see if I can manufacture a cure." Ed explained. Al nearly dropped his coffee, it always upset him when they spoke about their mum and the incident that followed, he just wanted to forget about the past and move on. But Ed didn't seem to want to let it go. Winry noticed the sadness in his eyes and sat next to him rubbing his back to comfort him. Ed looked at them both in confusion.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked, his voice laced with anger. Al shook his head.

"No, it's just that I still don't like talking about it." Ed frowned, he couldn't believe that Al was still mopping about what had happened. He stood up and looked at the clock noticing the time.

"We had better be getting back. I need to be up in the morning and I'm sure that Al needs his rest as well." He said, he told Thomas and Lily to say goodbye and went to go and call for a taxi to come and pick them up. Winry stayed sitting next to Al who still seemed upset by Ed's lack of concern for him. She lifted his chin up and gave him a quick kiss checking to see if there was anyone watching them.

"I will come and see you at work tomorrow." She said before standing up and walking towards the front door where Ed was waiting. Al stood up and followed, he said good bye to Thomas and Lily promising her that he would take care of her cat that she had called Toffy and told Ed that if there was anything he could do to help with his research then he would. Ed thanked him and then got into the taxi and went home leaving Al to go back in alone and sit in bed confused about what he should do about Winry and their feeling for each other, he didn't want to betray his brother again but he also wanted to make Winry happy.

'I shouldn't of spent the night with Winry that night when Ed had gone to West city.' Al thought still wondering if Winry had told him the truth about Lily being Ed's daughter. He laid down and went to sleep with Hazel laying next to him by his bed. He knew that he needed to find out the truth otherwise it may ending up driving him insane.

**Thanks for reading. Is Ed really Lily's dad? Keep reading to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Friday morning came and Ed was up eating his toast and going through his notes for the research that he was doing on the disease that killed his mother. He had got a few vile's of blood from patients who was suffering from the disease, from a doctor he had become friends with in East city. He looked at the blood under a microscope to see the difference to the blood cells compared to a healthy person. He could see that the white cells and red cells where less in the unhealthy sample than they where in a healthy one. He marked the find in his book and looked at the blood again to see if there was anything else.

Winry stood in the doorway watching him work, it was ten to six in the morning and Ed was already up and researching.

"How's it going?" She asked walking over to him and putting a cup of coffee on the desk near him. Ed looked at the coffee before moving it away placing it on the far side of the table so that it would spill onto the research notes.

"I have determined what causes the disease, it's to do with the white and red blood cell being weak and not being able to fight of infections." Ed explained writing the findings into the book. He looked at Winry with a serious expression on his face.

"Winry, I'm going to test the children and Al by taking a blood sample from them." Ed said standing up and walking over to a cabinet that had the needles in it that he needed. Winry didn't like the sound of this. What if the DNA results show that Lily is Al's child and not his? Without thinking Winry stood in front of him with her arms folded and an angry expression on her face.

"No." She said making Ed frustrated. He tried to walk passed her but she kept on getting in his way.

"Winry what are you doing?" He asked angry that Winry wouldn't let him pass.

"You are not bringing Thomas and Lily into your experiments." Winry said, Ed frowned at her.

"Why not? It's only a blood test. It's not like I'm bringing them in here and making them test the medicines." Ed replied angrily. He went to walk pass her again but she blocked his path, this time holding her hands out for the needles. Ed stood there refusing to give her the needles causing Winry to reach in a snatch them of him instead.

"Winry, what's your problem?" Ed asked frowning walking back to the cabinet to get another needle.

"You are my problem and all of these experiments. If Thomas and Lily had the disease then you would already know. You've seen what the symptoms are for it, and Al is obviously fine. Why can't you just move on and continue you life like a normal person?" She asked annoyed. This made Ed really angry, he walked over to her and stared her straight in the eyes.

"My mother died from a unknown disease unable to stop it, suffering for years without any medicine or chance of a cure. There are other people out there who are suffering the same fate and I have a chance to be able to change that. To be able to save someone and not have to die, leaving there families behind." Ed stood back and turned away from her trying to stop the tears from falling. Winry felt her heart sink, she could see all the good that this could do for the people of Amestris, but she still didn't want him to do the test on Lily or Thomas.

"Ed I..."

"Please Win, Thomas and Lily share the same blood as me and I don't want to risk loosing any more family from the disease." Ed pleaded. Winry didn't look at him, she turned towards the door and sighed.

"I will think about it, but I want you to promise me that you won't do anything until we have talked tonight." She walked out of his lab and headed back upstairs to get Ed's uniform ironed for work, leaving Ed to think about what she had said. Ed put the needle into his lab jacket and followed Winry to get ready for his first day at work.

At the Mustang house, Mary sat upstairs in her bedroom looking through the books that she had borrowed from the library. She had been feeling really tired over the last few days and has a cough that has caused her chest to become sore.

"Mary are you up yet?" Riza asked knocking softly on the door, Mary closed the book marking it with her book mark.

"Yes mum, _cough cough cough._ I'll be down in a minute." She said standing up from the desk. She went down stairs and into the kitchen where Roy was drinking his coffee. He noticed how pale Mary looked and put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Mary your burning up, and you look really pale." He said with concern. Riza turned to them and saw that Roy was right. Mary coughed into a tissue that she was carrying and put it in the bin.

"I will be fine, it's just a cold that's all." She said standing up to get and drink of orange juice and going dizzy falling to the floor. Roy saw Mary fall and caught her before she landed on the hard tiles.

"Mary, what did the doctor say last week when you was in the hospital?" Roy asked sitting her back down on the chair whilst Riza got her drink.

"I'm fine dad. It's just a cold _cough cough cough._" Mary replied coughing again. Roy looked a bit sceptical. He got up from the table and went into the living room to call Dr. Rose who had left her number for him to arrange for Mary to go in a see her.

"Hello Dr. Rose? This is general Mustang. I'm calling to see if you could see Mary today. Yes, she's been feeling dizzy again and has developed a bad cough. She also has a high temperature. Huh huh, yes? Thank you Dr. Rose. Yes I will do. OK see you later bye."

"What did the doctor say?" Riza asked standing in the doorway.

"She said to keep Mary in bed and to give her plenty of hot fluids. She will be over in about an hour to do a check up on her." Roy explained, he told Riza that he would stay home with her whilst Riza went into work. But Riza said that she would because Roy was more likely to be needed at work than she was.

"It's Edwards first day today, so you might be needed to explain the research to him and introduce him to the staff." Riza explained to Roy's distaste, he went to finish getting ready for work whilst Riza took Mary back up stairs to her bed. Mary didn't argue, she went up stairs and sat in her bed with the book she was reading that morning.

Back at the Elric home Winry was making sure that Thomas and Lily were ready to go for a walk with her to the school that they would be going to.

"Mum, what was wrong with dad this morning? I heard you two arguing with each other." Thomas asked, he knew that something was going on between them and thought that it might have something to do with him.

"Nothing was wrong, he was annoyed that he had to go to work so early that's all." Winry replied, she put on her jacket and headed out to walk with Thomas and Lily to their school so that when they went on Monday they wouldn't get lost.

"Mum, do you think that I could ask dad about Toffy tonight?" Lily asked as they walked wanted to be able to bring her cat home.

"I don't know Lily, we'll have to see what kind of day he has had first." Winry replied, they carried on walking, talking about the school they where going to and if Ed would be happier when he got home.

At HQ Ed was in his new lab looking through the research that Lieutenant Colonel Cain was working on before his demotion. Roy stood there next to him waiting for Ed to start his ranting about how he wasn't trained for this kind of work.

"So he was working on a way to prevent people from getting HAV (Hepatitis A) by creating an vaccine for it." Ed said reading the research notes out loud.

"Yes, there has been a increased number of people including children who are getting affected by the disease. The Fuhrer wanted the research to go into finding a way to prevent others for getting infected." Roy explained. Ed sat down at his desk and thought about what Cain had achieved so far.

"So what do you think? Can you do it? Or do you think that it's too much for you?" Roy asked. Ed gave him a curious look.

"I can do it. I just need time to analysis the samples that Cain has, to find out how the disease works." Ed replied standing up to look for the samples and look at them under the microscope. Roy was surprised to see how much Ed knew about Biomedical science, it was almost like Ed had been studying it for all these years. He asked Ed if there was anything else that he needed before heading back to his office wondering how Mary was at home.

"Hey chief. So how is Ed coping with the new promotion?" Havoc asked as Roy walked in and sat down at his desk, that was piled high with paperwork that he was neglecting to do.

"Surprisingly well actually. It's almost like he's done it before." Roy replied. Havoc smiled.

"That's good, I knew that he would be OK. Oh the Major called, she wanted to let you know how Mary is." Jean said giving Roy the message. Roy thanked Havoc and reached for the phone to call Riza back, not wanting to wait any longer to find out how his daughter was.

"Hello, Riza speaking."

"Hi Riza. How's Mary?" Roy asked nervously.

"Hi Roy. Mary will be OK, Dr. Rose said that she has an chest infection and has giving her some antibiotics. She said that it was good that we noticed it early, it means that Mary can fight of the infection easier." Riza explained reassuring Roy.

"That's good. So is she in bed?" Roy asked.

"Yes, she's had some medicine and is now asleep. Well I think that you have chatted enough on the phone, we can talk later when you get home." Riza said, she knew that there was probable a pile of papers for him to sign and didn't want him to get to far behind. Roy smiled down the phone at her.

"OK, I will see you later. Bye." Roy hung up the phone and sighed, he didn't want to have to do all of this paperwork. He looked over to Riza's desk and thought about putting some of the papers there pretending that the sergeant who had brought them over had given them to the wrong person. But then decided that he wasn't cruel enough to allow someone to get into trouble because of him. So he picked up his pen and one of the forms and started reading, counting down the time till he will be heading home.

It's eleven o'clock and Al was in the centre, talking to a couple who had come to pick up a dog they where getting for their son, when Winry walked in. She noticed that Al was talking to some 'customers' and sat down on a chair to wait until he was finished.

"OK Mr and Mrs Thorn, if you could just wait here I will go and get Onyx for you." Al said walking out of the room and into the back room where the dogs were kept. Mr and Mrs Thorn turned and looked at Winry who smiled back at them.

"It's a nice place here, isn't it?" Mrs Thorn said walking over to the donation box and putting some coins in it.

"Yes it is." Winry agreed, she stood up a walked over to the counter to see if she could see Al coming back.

"What kind of animal have you come to get?" Mr Thorn asked her curiously.

"Oh, I haven't. I'm a friend of Alphonse's and have come to see if he could use some help." Winry replied.

"Ah, I see. We haven't seen you around here before." Mrs Thorn said. "So you know Mr Elric well then?"

"Yes, I have known him since he and I where kids. We grow up together." Winry explained holding out her hand to them. "I'm Winry Elric." She said introducing herself to them. They shook her hand with confused looks on there faces. Just then Al came back in with their dog, that was on it's lead.

"I see that you are already making friends." He said handing the dog to them. "Yes Mrs Elric was just introducing herself, we never knew that you were married." Mrs Thorn said making Winry and Al give each other a funny look.

"What's wrong? Is it something I said?" Mrs Thorn asked confused with the look they where giving each other.

"We aren't married. Winry is my sister-in-law." Al explained. Mrs Thorn went red with embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry, we thought that you two where...oh silly me, so you are married to the Fullmetal Alchemist then. You must be so proud to be married to a hero." Mr Thorn said not believing that he was talking to the wife of he Fullmetal Alchemist. Winry thought back to the argument that she had had with Ed that morning.

"Yes, I am. He's a great man, wife and father." She said trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall.

"Oh you two have children? I bet they will grow up to be great alchemists just like their father." Mrs thorn said, they noticed the look on Winry's face and wondered if they had said something that had upset her. They said their goodbye's and left with their dog leaving Winry and Al to talk.

"Win, what's wrong?" He asked walking her into the back room so no body would see them.

"Ed and I had an argument this morning about his research." Winry explained sitting down on one of the chairs. Hazel came in and but her head on Winry's knee's to comfort her.

"What has brother done now?" Al asked annoyed with Ed, he always found away to upset someone through his researching. Winry turned her face away from Al not wanting him to look at her.

"He wants to do a blood test on Thomas and Lily. He thinks that they might end up having the disease that killed your mother and wants to try and prevent it from happening." Winry explained, Al gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong with that? He will do the test find that they are fine and finally move on with his life." Al said wondering why Winry didn't want him to do the test. Winry sighed and looked Al in the eyes.

"He also wanted to take a blood sample from you." Al could see the fear in Winry's eyes when she said that Ed wanted to do a blood test on him as well.

"Why are you worried about Ed taking a sample from me?" Al asked frowning at her. Winry wince at the look that he was giving her. She knew that she needed to tell him the truth about Lily.

"I'm worried because I don't know who Lily's father is. She could be yours or Ed's." Winry confessed, Al looked betrayed. He had always wondered if Lily was his daughter or not and now he knew that it was possible.

"Al we can't let Ed find out about that night we spent together thirteen years ago. It would destroy him and us." Winry said bowing her head.

"Winry, Ed will do the tests regardless of what you say to him. You said it yourself that you don't love him as much as you did any more. You told me that you love me." Al said turning her to face him.

"But Al what about you? I can see that you want to try and work it out with him." Winry replied with tears going down her cheeks. Al kissed Winry on the cheek trying to make her feel better.

"Winry, it happened thirteen years ago. I don't think that Ed will hold it against us. We need to be honest with him, otherwise things will only get worse." Al said trying to get Winry to understand that he wanted Ed and everyone to know how much they loved each other. "We will get through this together." Al said kissing her softly on the lips, Winry put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss enjoying the feeling of being loved again. They stayed there for awhile just holding each other not wanting to let go.

In the reception area Riza stood and listened to what Winry had told Al, she had only gone in there because her and Roy had spoken about getting Mary-Jayne a dog, since she wanted one so badly for doing so well at school. She thought about walking into the back room and questioning them about what she had heard but knew that it wouldn't do her much good since Winry could decide to tell Mary about who her true mother was, so she walked out of the centre and headed home deciding to let Ed find out for himself. She walked home with a smile on her face. She had always wanted to see Winry and Al get what was coming to them after what they did to him a year ago. It looked like her wish was finally coming true.

At HQ Roy sat at his desk thinking about Mary, Riza and how lucky he is to have them. He thought about Ed and his marriage with Winry and wondered if things had finally worked out for them after the incident that had happened with Al and Ed last year. He remembered the call he had from Al, telling him that he was moving to Central because Ed had told him that he didn't want him anywhere near Winry again. Apparently Ed had come home and found Al and Winry on the couch holding each other and kissing. Al said that he was only comforting her because of the fight that she and Ed had had that morning and that he had only kissed her on the cheek. But Ed hadn't believed him and kicked him out of his house threatening him to stay away from his family.

Roy was snapped out of his thoughts when the phone rang, he put down the form that he should have been reading and picked it up surprised with the voice that he heard coming from the other end of the line.

"Hello Roy, how are you." Came the familiar voice. Roy looked at the phone wondering why his old friend was calling him at work.

"Hi Robyn, this is a surprise. I'm fine, how are things for you?" Roy asked leaning back in his chair, getting stared at by Havoc who was sitting at Riza's desk signing some of the forms for her for when she came in tomorrow.

"I'm not too bad, I was ringing to ask if you wanted to have a drink with me later?" She asked, Roy could hear that something was wrong, Robyn never called Roy at work unless something had happened.

"Is everything alright Robyn?" He asked concerned. Robyn sighed, she was hoping that she could hid her feelings from him on the phone.

"No, it's about Charles. Can you meet me later so that we can talk?" She asked, Roy thought about it, he wanted to go and see her and find out what was wrong, but knew that Riza would get jealous and suspicious if she found out that he was going out with a girl on his own. He looked over to Havoc and thought of an idea.

"Yeah OK, I was planing on taking some colleges out tonight anyway. Did you want to meet at the Black Thorn at seven?" He asked, Havoc gave him a suspicious look, no-one had mentioned to him about going out tonight. He watched as Roy arranged to meet the girl and then hang up with a smile on his face.

"Hey chief, no-one mentioned to me about going out tonight." He said crossing his arms waiting for the explanation.

"That was an old friend of mine called Robyn, she has just moved back to Central and was wondering if we could meet up tonight to catch up." Roy explained. Havoc still didn't believe him.

"So why did you say that we where going out tonight? Why don't you just go out and meet her?" Havoc asked.

"Because if Riza finds out that I have gone out with a girl on my own she will kill me. You know how jealous she can get." Havoc nodded his head, he remembered the last time she had caught Roy talking to a girl, she had pulled out her gun and threatened the girl with it telling her to 'keep away from her husband.' The poor girl looked like she was going to wet herself and ran away.

"I see what you mean, But what if Riza decides that she wants to go with you?" Roy hadn't thought of that. He looked at Havoc not knowing what to do. Just then Ed walked into the office with a suggestion to Roy's problem.

"Why don't you just say that we are having a boy's night out, since it's been awhile since we have gone out together." He said sitting down on the couch making himself comfortable. Roy felt like he could of kissed Ed. It was perfect, that way he could still talk to Robyn and hang out with the gang with out Riza getting suspicious.

"That's a good idea Fullmetal, but won't Winry be left on her own?" Roy said, he knew that Ed was having trust issues with Winry and Al, he wondered if Al would go over to see her whilst Ed was out. Ed didn't seem to worried about that.

"I'll go over to see Al after work and invite him out with us, he might find a girl that he likes and fall in love." Ed replied sounding hopeful, Roy doubt it but didn't argue with him. He told Havoc to go and tell everyone that they would be going out tonight and then turned to Ed to see why he had come into his office.

"I think that I have found away to make the vaccine work. I will have to do some testing first, but I think that it will prevent people from getting the disease." Ed explained. Roy sat there staring in disbelief. Ed had already figured out the vaccine? Cain had been looking at it for months and still couldn't find away.

"That's great, you can have anything that you might need. Just ask and I will arrange it." Roy said sounding surprised. They talked for awhile longer before getting ready to go home. He got into the car with Havoc and drove Ed home before going home himself looking forward to having a night out without Riza.

At seven Riza and Winry sat on the couch at Winry's house drinking wine and talking about Ed's promotion. Riza had asked a friend of hers if she could stay at hers and watch Mary and to ring her if anything happened, Thomas and Lily was also there being minded by the friend. Riza downed her drink and then poured herself another hating the fact that she had been left on her own with the one person she wish to shoot. Winry looked at her a grinned, enjoying the way Riza was twitching. She knew that it was her that had called Ed and told him about her and Al, she was the only one that knew how Al felt about her.

"So how have things been?" Winry asked smirking, Riza smiled and sat back in her chair sipping her drink this time.

"Fine. Roy and I have settled down and are enjoying our life. How about you and Ed? I hear that there has been some tension between you two since you moved." Riza asked knowing what the problem was already.

"We are alright. It's just the stress of the move and new job, once he is settled then he'll be fine. I'm surprised that you have allowed Roy to go out alone. You must really trust him." Winry said watching Riza down her drink again and then pour another.

"He's out with the gang, I trust him to behave." Riza said sounding annoyed, Winry smirked. She finished the drink that she was drinking and poured another.

"That's not what I heard." Winry said enjoying winding Riza up. Riza glared at her.

"What have you heard?" She asked wondering if she wanted to know. Winry put her glass down on the table and looked Riza in the face.

"I heard that Roy was meeting a girl tonight and that he invited the lads out so that you wouldn't get suspicious." Winry replied, Riza looked like she was going to explode. She downed her drink and put the glass down on the table hard nearly breaking it. Winry looked away from her trying to hold back her laughter.

"Is this true?" Riza asked feeling betrayed. Winry gave her a sympathetic look nodding.

"I thought that you knew, I so sorry." She said sounding worried. Riza didn't replied she stood up and walked out of the house heading towards the bar that Roy had said they where going to. Winry sat on the couch grinning, unaware of the danger she had just got herself into.

Roy was sitting at a table talking to Robyn when Riza barged into the bar in a rage, she pulled out her gun and fired at Robyn's glass smashing it out of her hand. Everyone stopped what they where doing and turn to see what had happened.

"Riza what are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Roy asked walking over to her to take her gun of her. Riza raised her gun and pointed it at Roy who backed of slightly not wanting to get shot. Ed and Al walked over to Riza to try and talk her down.

"Major, it isn't what you think. We came out for a few drinks and Roy meet up with an old friend, they where only talking." Ed said grabbing hold of the gun with his auto-mail hand. Riza let go of her gun and Al guided her to a table ordering her a drink.

"Riza where is Winry?" Ed asked wondering what had happened. Riza gave him a angry look.

"Winry? I don't know why you like that whore Ed. You should of left her years ago." Riza replied making Al angry.

"Winry is not a whore." He said giving her gun to Havoc who hid it so that she wouldn't find it. Riza laughed at him.

"Of course you would say that. Oh Edward how has your tests gone?" She asked completely changing the subject. Ed looked at her confused.

"What tests?"

"The tests that you wanted to do on Thomas, Lily and Al?" She asked, Ed wondered how she knew about that but answered her wanting to know what was going on.

"Winry said that she doesn't want me to do them just let. She thinks that it will scare them." He replied bitterly. Roy gave him a look that said 'We will talk about this at work Monday.'

"Oh that's funny, because I over heard Al and Winry talking this afternoon about it. What was it again Al? Something to do with Winry not wanting Ed to find out about Lily not being his child?" She said with a furious look on her face. Ed turned and glared at Al who backed away towards the door.

"Is this true Al?" He asked, Al nodded.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER. THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE HER ALONE." Ed screamed causing the gang to jump under the tables for cover.

"Ed that was thirteen years ago, even I didn't know about Lily. I think that she is yours. I even told Winry that you should do the test." Al explained but Ed was to angry to listen, he grabbed Al by the collar of his shirt and punched him with his left fist.

"DO YOU LOVE HER?"

"NO" Al shouted back at his brother.

"That's not what you told Winry this afternoon, after you kissed her." Riza said standing up from the chair. Ed punched Al again knocking him to the floor. He went to hit him again when Winry walked into the bar to see if Roy and Riza were arguing.

"What's going on? Ed stop it." She said grabbing Ed's arm. Ed pushed her out of the way and turned to face her.

"YOU! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM." He screamed in her face making her step back in fear.

"I don't, I love you." She replied with tears streaming down her face, Al looked at her with betrayal in his eyes.

"You told me that you didn't love him, that you wanted to leave him so that you could be with me." Al said angry with her, Winry didn't know what to do, she went to walk out of the bar and back home so that she could think things through when Riza blocked her path.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked looking for her gun forgetting that Havoc now has it. Winry didn't reply, she tried to walk pass Riza again but found that Breada and the others where also in her path.

"Who is Lily's father?" Ed asked with his fists clenched ready to hit something. Winry bowed her head, she didn't won't to answer this question.

"Winry answer the question." Al said walking up to her turning her head to face him.

"I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know? How many men have you slept with?" Ed asked earning a glare from her, she turned around and slapped him right across the face.

"How dare you asked me a question like that."

"NO, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH MY BROTHER." Ed screamed, making her wince.

"Who do you love. Me or him." He asked pointing to Al who looked at her with begging eyes pleading her to choose him.

"I love you both." Winry replied causing everyone in the bar to gasp, Ed was furious he walked over to Winry and stared her right in her eyes.

"It's either HIM or me. Choose." He said before walking out of the bar leaving everyone else to stare at her with hatred in their eyes. Winry turned to Al hoping that he would help her but he wouldn't even look at her, he walked out of the bar and headed home feeling heart broken and betrayed. Havoc and the others stayed to have another drink whilst Roy and Riza went home, Riza still glaring at him for lying to her. Winry stood out side the bar wondering where she should go, she thought about gong home but knew that Ed wasn't likely to let her in so she headed to Al's knowing that he wouldn't leave her to sleep on the streets. She got there and slept in the spare room crying, wondering what she was going to do to make things right again.

**Thanks for reading. Who will Winry choose? Will Riza forgive Roy for lying to her?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own FMA**

Riza and Roy got home to find an ambulance outside the house and Riza's friend Stephanie in a blind panic.

"Oh Riza there you are, I've been trying to ring you." She said running up to her, Riza looked at the ambulance with a worried look on her face.

"Where's Mary? Steph what happened?" She asked looking around frantically for Mary-Jayne. Steph pointed to the ambulance.

"I went up to check on her and found that she had a really high fever. She was also coughing up blood so I called the doctor, who brought an ambulance." Steph explained given Riza a hug. Roy walked over to the ambulance that was getting ready to leave for the hospital. He saw Mary laying there looking as white as the sheets and drenched in sweat. Thomas and Lily stood by the front door of the house wondering what they should do. They saw Roy and Riza going into the ambulance before watching it drive away to the hospital.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked Thomas. Thomas didn't know, he saw Steph walking back towards the house.

"Riza has instructed me to call your parents to come and pick you up." Steph said walking them back into the house and sitting them down so she called call Ed and Winry.

At the Elric's home Ed sat on the floor of the living room, observing the mess that he had just made. As soon as he walked into the house, he picked up a table and throw it trashing everything that was in the house. He heard the phone ringing and thought about ignoring it thinking that it was Winry, but then remembered that Thomas and Lily where at the Mustangs and they might want him to pick them up. He picked up the phone hoping that it wasn't Winry.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Colonel Elric?"

"Yes this is Colonel Elric." Ed replied wondering who it was that was calling him.

"This is Stephanie, Riza's friend. Something has happened to Mary-Jayne, Riza and general Mustang was wondering if you could come and pick up Thomas and Lily?" Steph said sounding tired and emotional. Ed said that he would and hung up, he looked at the mess that he had made and realised that he couldn't let Tom and Lily see what he had done, so he clapped his hands and put them on the floor fixing everything in the room. He then put on his coat and headed for the Mustang home.

At the hospital Roy and Riza waited in the waiting area for Dr. Rose to tell them how Mary was. Roy moved closer to Riza to give her some comfort, but Riza pushed him away.

"Riza come on, I've explained to you what happened. Robyn is an old friend of mine and I went out to see her with the gang." Roy explained, Riza frowned refusing to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have come with you." Riza asked angrily.

"Because I knew that you would react like this. I can't talk to a girl without you getting jealous." Roy replied frustrated with the nights events. "Robyn will probable think that you are some kind of nutter. She probable won't ever talk to me again."

"Good, she can try and chat up somebody else's husband." Riza said, a nurse walked by and smiled at them, but Riza just glared causing the girl to look away and jog to a nearby room.

"This is what I mean Riza, Robyn was only talking to me. She's married herself." Roy said turning her to face him.

"Robyn has just moved back to Central and needed a friend to talk to. She's just found out that her husband has been cheating on her." Roy explained, Riza looked at Roy and saw that there was no deception on his face. She turned away again feeling guilty for not trusting him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Winry said that you was meeting her for a date." She said angry that she had ever believed that lying bitch.

"Winry is just jealous of you." Roy said cuddling close to her. They sat there in silence thinking about the trouble that was caused that night because of Winry's big lying mouth, when Dr. Rose come out of the room to see them.

"It looks like the antibiotics aren't working, the infection is worse than I thought it is." Dr. Rose explained reading of her chart.

"How bad is the infection?" Roy asked. Dr. Rose sighed.

"It's pretty bad, it looks like it could have spread to some of the other organs. I have put her on a stronger douse of antibiotics, but we will have to do blood tests and scans to determine how server it is." She explained, she couldn't believe how quickly the infection had spread. Riza walked to the doctor and looked at the chart that she was holding.

"My friend Steph, mentioned that Mary was coughing up blood." Riza said sounding scared for Mary. Dr. Rose put her hand on Riza's shoulder.

"Yes she was. Which is why we need to do the tests. We still don't know what we are dealing with here." Roy and Riza nodded their heads in understanding, they thanked Dr. Rose and went into see Mary-Jayne who was asleep on the bed. She had a drip in her arm that was supplying her with the antibiotics she needs to fight of the infection. Her onyx hair was damp from sweat and she was still sickly white. Roy thought about what had happened earlier.

"I should have stayed home with you and Mary. Then maybe this wouldn't of happened." Roy said feeling guilty for not being there for his daughter when she needed him the most. Riza sat down next to him and rubbed his back in a soothing motion.

"This isn't your fault. We couldn't have known that she was this ill." Riza said trying to reassure him. Roy bowed his head.

"This must have been how Fullmetal and Al felt when they found their mother." Riza looked at Roy and remembered the conversation that she had heard earlier that day between Winry and Al.

"Edward. Roy we could get Edward to help us." Riza said with hope. Roy gave her a sceptical look.

"How can Fullmetal help us? We don't even no what's wrong with Mary." Roy said trying to understand what Riza was telling him.

"You remember reading Edward's file about his mother and the disease that killed her?" She asked hoping that he would understand, but Roy just stared at her in confusion.

"Yes, I remember. But how will that help us?" Riza sighed and walked to Mary's chart to look at it.

"Mary is showing the same signs that Trisha had before she died." Riza explained, this made Roy panic.

"You think that Mary has the same disease that killed Ed's mother." He said grabbing Riza's shoulders in fear, Riza nodded.

"But Ed could help us. Don't you remember what Winry and Ed where arguing about this morning?" Roy shook his head.

"He's researching a cure for the disease. That's why he wanted to test Thomas and Lily's blood, to see if they have it so that he can try and cure it." Riza explained. Roy didn't know what to do. Could it be possible? He thought about that morning and remembered how quickly Ed had determined a vaccine for Hep A.

"So that's how he did it." Roy said to himself. He hugged Riza telling her that she is a genus and went to call Ed, hoping that he was home and still up.

At Ed's house, Ed had just got in from picking Thomas and Lily up and was sitting on the couch with a glass of brandy in his hand. He had told Thomas and Lily that Winry was staying at Al's because she was helping Al with something. Thomas didn't believe him. He had known for awhile that Ed and Winry was having problems with their marriage, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to upset his father any more than what he was. Thomas went up to bed wondering if he could do anything to help them.

Ed sat on the couch with his brandy. He thought about going up to bed, but didn't want to sleep in the bed that he shared with her. He thought about what was said at the bar and squeezed the glass crushing it in his hand.

"How could I have been so blind? That bitch and bastard together behind my back, whilst I was working, earning the wages that puts the food on the table. I need to know. I need to know if she is mine or not." Ed said angrily, he stood up from the couch and walked into his lab for a needle. He picked one up and walked quietly up the stairs, heading to Lily's door.

"Lily, are you asleep?" He asked, Lily sat up in her bed, tears falling down her cheeks. Ed felt his heart break, he walked over to her bed and sat on it cuddling Lily close.

"Lily, what's wrong?" He asked wiping the tears away from her eyes. Lily buried her head into her fathers shoulder.

"I'm scared. Do you know if Mary is alright?" She asked shaking. Ed held Lily tighter wondering what to tell her.

"I haven't heard anything yet. But I'm sure that she will be fine" Ed replied trying to reassure her. Lily couldn't stop shaking, she was scared of what she had seen at Mary's house. The blood on the white sheets and the look on Mary's face as the paramedics took her out to the ambulance. Ed lifted her head up to look at him.

"Lily, I know that what you saw was scary. But we need to be strong for her OK. The doctors will look after her and she will be better." Ed told her feeling his stomach turning.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked looking into her fathers eyes. Ed smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure. Now I would like you to try and get some sleep." Ed said kissing her on her head. Lily laid down and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Ed looked at the needle that he had hidden in his pocket. 'Lily has already been through enough tonight.' He thought pocketing the needle and leaving the room to let her get some sleep.

As Ed walked down the stairs he heard the phone ringing. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was mid-night. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Colonel Elric speaking." He said sounding tired and frustrated.

"Hey Fullmetal." Roy said on the other side of the line also sounding tired and emotional.

"Hi Roy, Steph told me what happened. How's Mary?" Ed asked concerned.

"She's not to good. Dr. Rose says that she has a really bad infection which she thinks has spread to other parts of the body." Roy explained, Ed could hear the emotion in Roy voice as he spoke. He thought about the symptoms that Mary has and thought the worst.

"I'm sorry, Roy. If there is anything I can do to help, then just ask." Ed said wanting to help in anyway he could. Roy smiled sadly at Riza who was standing next to him.

"There is something you can do for us. Riza thinks that Mary could have the disease that killed your mother. Could you help us?" Roy asked not having to say anything else. Ed knew what Roy was talking about, he thought about it for a moment. It would be tricky trying to get a blood sample from her whilst she was in the hospital.

"I will need to have a blood test done to determine if it is the disease. Could the doctor take a sample for me to test?" Ed asked, with Roy being a general he could convince the doctor that it is for research and the good of other patients. Roy thought for a moment, but didn't think that she would do it for him. He saw the nurse that he had seen the other day and had an idea.

"Leave it to me Fullmetal, you just get on with creating that cure. Oh and thanks." He hung up the phone and turned to Riza winking at her before walking up to the nurse. Riza watched him wondering what he was doing.

"Hello again." Roy said to the nurse flirtatiously. The brunette turned and frowned at him, she still hadn't forgotten about the way he had spoken to her the last time she saw him.

"Hi." She said folding the towels ready for the patients in the morning. Roy leaned into her so that his breath was tickling her cheek.

"Please don't be like that. I'm sorry about what happened last week." He whispered, bringing his hands up her thigh making her blush. Riza watched feeling her blood boil, what had Ed told him to make him act like this? Roy turned to look at her and put his finger to his lips, signalling her to stay quite.

"I could really do with your help. Will you help me?" Roy asked the nurse who quivered at his touch. He placed his hands on her hips turning her around to look at him. Riza went back into the room so that she wouldn't be seen.

"What about your wife?" Asked the brunette bringing her hands up to his chest. Roy smiled flirtatiously at her pulling her closer to him, making her feel breathless.

"You was right about her, I need more. I need you." Roy lied, the nurse smiled and brought her lips up to his to kiss him softly.

"OK, why don't we go somewhere a bit more private." She said winking at him, Roy held her where she was.

"First I want you to do something for me. Then I will make sure you have the best date of you life." Roy said leaning into her neck kissing it softly. The nurse agreed, her blush becoming a deeper red.

"What do you need?" She whispered breathlessly. Roy smirked, it looked like he still had his old charm.

"My daughter is very ill. I suspected that she has a dangerous disease that I have a subordinate researching a cure for. We need a blood sample from her to see if she has the disease or not so that we can cure it." Roy explained, The nurse looked at him worriedly.

"I don't know." She said sounding unsure. Roy looked her straight in the eyes, giving her a pleading look.

"Please, she's the only daughter I've got." He pleaded, the nurse smiled and nodded. She looked to see if anyone was watching and went to get a needle out of the storage cupboard. She went into the room, smirking at Riza as she walked passed, taking out the needle and putting it into a vain to draw out some blood. Roy stood next to Riza whispering in her ear that 'the next time the nurse went near him that she could warn her off with her gun,' that had been given back to her before leaving the bar. Riza smiled and got her hand near her gun ready.

"OK general, here is the blood that you needed." She said handing it to Roy who put it in his pocket.

"So why don't we go and talk about the problem you've been having?" She asked flirtatiously. Riza frowned and turned her gun onto the nurse who backed away.

"You keep away from my husband." She said threatening to pull the trigger. The nurse turned to Roy giving him a confused look.

"You promised me the best date of my life." She said sounding betrayed. Roy smiled at her.

"And I never go back on a promise. I'm sure Havoc will be happy to take you out." He replied walking out of the room with Riza to head home for the night, leaving the nurse looking angry.

They left the hospital and headed to Ed's wanting to get the blood to him for research as soon as possible. Riza grinned at him blushing. Roy wondered what she was blushing at.

"You know, you look really sexy when you acted like that." Riza said referring to the way Roy was with that nurse. Roy smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, but don't think that I will allow you to do that again." Riza said winking at him. Roy smiled, it finally felt like he had the old Riza back. They arrived at Ed's and delivered the vile of blood that he needed for the test.

"How long till you know?" Roy asked pacing the floor whilst Ed looked under the microscope.

"Not long. You know even if we find out that it is the disease, I will still need to develop a cure. Which will probable take me weeks to do." Ed said as he looked at the blood. Roy stopped and looked at him.

"I know, but I still need to know. I believe that you can do it." Roy replied looking over to Riza who nodded in agreement, Ed took a deep breath as he counted the white and red blood cells in Mary-Jayne's blood.

"I'm sorry Riza, Roy. I'm afraid that Mary has the disease." Ed said revealing what Riza and Roy was fearing. Roy hugged Riza tight as she fought back the tears that where trying to fall.

"Do you have any clue how to develop the cure?" Roy asked concerned for his daughters life. Ed nodded showing Roy his notes.

"The disease is caused by the bone marrow not producing enough red and white cells in the body, this then causes the body to be prone to infection which the body can't fight of without medical help. It can also cause unexplained bleeding if the marrow doesn't produce enough platelets." Ed explained as he looked at his notes.

"The only way to help Mary would be a blood transfusion, but she will still have a very weak immune system."

"But that wouldn't cure her? There would still be a chance that she could get this again, or something worse." Riza said nervously.

"Yes. I am still researching another way. There is a doctor in East city who is also working on a cure. Don't worry, I will find it." Ed said putting his hand on Roy's shoulder. Roy looked at him with concern.

"Isn't that the doctor that has been doing illegal experiments?" He asked surprised that Ed was even working with such a man. Ed nodded.

"Yes. I went to him for help since he is an expert in medical science. He has taught me everything I now know about the science. Let me assure you both that as soon as I found out about his experiments, I cut all contact with him. In fact it was me who reported him to the MPs." Ed explained. Roy sighed in relief, it would have made things complicated if Ed was caught working with Dr. Kingsley. He turned to Riza who looked as if she was worried about something else.

"If Mary has to have a blood transfusion, then there is a fifty-fifty chance that Winry will have to know about this." Riza said shaking, she didn't want Mary to find out about what happened.

"Roy what blood type are you?" Ed asked unexpectedly, Roy thought about it for a moment before answering.

"A positive."

"We will need to test Winry's blood. Mary-Jayne's blood type is AB positive." Ed replied, he told them that he would keep working to find a way to save Mary and sent them home to rest. Ed sat at his desk and pulled out a file that he had taken from Dr. Kingsley's lab before having him arrested, and looked through it.

"I see, so there is a risk to it. I will have to talk to doctor Knox tomorrow to see what he thinks." Ed said to himself putting the folder back into the draw locking it with alchemy. He left the room and headed of to bed knowing that he would need all the sleep he could get. He quickly checked on Thomas and Lily to make sure they where asleep, then went to bed himself.

The next morning Ed told Thomas to look after Lily whilst he went to talk to Winry about Mary. He knocked on Al's front door, still angry with what happened the night before. Al opened the door and was surprised to see Ed standing there.

"Brother, I didn't expect to see you today. I'm sorry about last night, I didn't..."

"Where's Winry?" Ed asked interrupting Al's sentence, Al step away from the door and allowed Ed to enter the house. Winry sat in the living room with a glass of brandy in her hand.

"I told her that it's too early to drink." Al whispered, signalling Ed to sit down offering him a drink. Winry turned to him and started crying.

"Ed, oh god I'm so sorry. I should never of kept this secret from you both. I promise that I won't ever do anything like this again." She sobbed downing her drink and then reaching for the bottle to pour another. Ed moved the bottle away making her stare at him confused.

"Winry I'm here to talk to you, Roy and Riza had to go to the hospital last night with..."

"I don't care about that bitch and her whore of a general. I want to talk about me, you and Al." Winry said interrupting him, Ed took a deep breath to try to keep himself calm.

"Winry I need to take a blood sample from you." Ed said going into his jacket pocket for the needle he had picked up before leaving home. Winry frowned at him.

"You want a blood sample from me? Why?" Winry asked looking at Al thinking he might have an explanation.

"For my research, I'm almost there. I just need to do a few more tests then..."

"Your research? Is that all you care about? What about me? I'm your wife for heavens sake, why don't you show me as much devotion as you do to your research?" Winry cried grabbing hold of Al for comfort. Ed stood up and banged his right hand on the table causing it to split in half.

"Maybe if YOU WHERN'T SNEAKING ARONUD WITH MY BROTHER EVERYTIME I WAS CALLED AWAY, I WOULD WANT TO." He screamed. Winry cringed holding Al tighter.

"I need the blood so that I can save Mary, now either you give me the blood sample I need or you stand and watch as she dies. Which is it going to be?" Ed asked standing in front of them with his arms folded. Winry and Al looked at Ed in complete shock.

"You mean she's...?

"Yes, she has the disease. Winry forget about Roy, Riza and everything else that has happened and think about Mary-Jayne. She needs you." Winry looked at Ed and nodded her head, she rolled up her sleeve and allowed Ed to take the sample.

"Ed, I am sorry about what happened. I promise that Al and I haven't slept together since we moved here. Can you forgive me for not telling you about Lily?" Winry asked, Ed looked at her and found that he couldn't trust anything she said any more. He left the house to check the blood he had gotten from her leaving Winry with Al ignoring her pleads for him not to leave her. Al upset that Winry only wanted him when Ed wasn't there, told her to leave and find somewhere else to stay. He didn't want to see her until she had decided on who it was that she loves. Winry found a hotel to stay in and drank some wine that she had bought depressed with how her life ended up.

"I can't...believe this. How can he turn me away like this?" She thought drinking her wine. She thought about what Ed had said about Mary-Jayne being in hospital with the disease that killed Ed and Al's mother.

"I need to see her, she's my baby not that gun wielding bitches." She said standing up, heading to the hospital.

**Will Ed create the cure in time? And what will Winry do when she gets to the hospital? Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Fullmetal alchemist**

It's ten o'clock the next morning and Roy and Riza sat by Mary's bed talking to her about the dog that they where planning on getting her.

"What kind of dog will it be?" Mary asked getting excited and coughing into her hand, Riza poured her a cup of water and passed it to her.

"Try not to get too excited, we don't want your cough to get worse." Riza said as Mary drank the water.

"Sorry mum, _cough_ I just never _cough_ thought that you would get another dog." Mary replied coughing into her hand. Riza and Roy smiled sadly at her, they wanted to tell her the truth about the disease that Ed had diagnosed her with, but knew that they would have to talk to the doctor first, who wouldn't be happy that they had go and done the test behind her back.

"I know, but we thought that since you have been doing so well with your studying and you've been working so hard that you deserved a reward." Roy explained patting her hand that was resting on the bed railing.

"Just don't expect it every time you get a A on an exam." Riza said grinning, Roy and Mary giggled. They sat there laughing about the time Roy had tried to catch Hayate and slipped on the ice, when Riza heard Winry shouting from down the corridor. She stood up and opened the door to see what was going on.

"I want to see my daughter. Where is she?" Winry asked shouting down the corridor drunk. Riza scold and the site, she signalled Roy to come to the door and watched as the nurse tried to calm her down.

"Mrs Elric your daughter isn't here, I'm sure that if you talk to the MPs they will try and help you find her." The blonde nurse told her trying to escort her down the corridor, Winry frowned and pushed her away staggering towards the room that Mary was in.

"Mrs Elric please, that's Mary-Jayne Mustang's room. The general and Major has asked that they not be disturbed." The nurse shouted, standing up to try and stop her. Winry ignored her as she slowly staggered towards the room. Riza had had enough of Winry's attitude, she stormed out of the room blocking Winry's path.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. Leave the hospital now and go home." Riza said in a threatening manner, Winry just laughed at her.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Winry replied smirking at her, Riza pulled out her gun and pointed it at Winry.

"Leave now."

"Why? I only want to see how Mary is." Winry said, she tried to walk passed Riza but was stopped by her stepping in front of her.

"Mary is resting, we will tell you if anything happens. Now please leave us alone, go home and get some sleep." Riza said calmly, Winry frowned at her trying to push her out of the way.

"You mean like when you told me that Mary-Jayne had made her first machine? Or that she had fainted the other week and you didn't keep an eye on her properly?..."

"Mary was fine, we called the doctor as soon as she started getting really ill." Riza shouted angrily, causing Roy to hold her back from trying to kill her. Winry gave them a furious look pulling out a wench (from out of thin air) and smacked it on the counter that was right next to her.

"Really? IS THAT WHY SHE'S DYING FROM THE DISEASE THAT KILLED THE ELRIC BROTHER'S MOTHER?" Winry screamed making Dr. Rose who was walking to the room to check on Mary, frown and look at Roy and Riza wondering what Winry was talking about.

"What disease? We haven't done any of the tests yet." She asked folding her arms waiting for someone to give her an explanation. Roy stood in front of her with authority.

"Dr. Rose, I have asked one of my scientists working on a cure for a very dangerous disease that attacks the immune system to do a blood test. We saw the symptoms that Mary was having and was worried. The test came back positive." Roy explained to Dr. Rose who was frowning at him. Winry smirked at them as she tried again to push passed Riza catching a glimpse of Mary who was sitting up in her bed shocked from what she had heard. Riza grabbed Winry by the wrist and swung her into the wall pinning her to it.

"You shut her mouth, she is not dying." Riza said looking over at Mary who was shaking from the shock of what Winry had just screamed.

"That's not what Ed told me this morning. Now move I want to see my daughter." Winry replied pushing Riza away. As this was happening Havoc and Ed was walking down the corridor to visit Mary. They saw Winry and Riza fighting with each other against the wall and rushed over to help break them up. Ed wrinkled his nose when he smelt Winry's breath.

"Winry, I thought Al had taken all the brandy from you?" Ed commented holding her back as Havoc pulled Riza off of Her. Winry frowned at Al's name.

"Al throw me out, so I went to the shop a bought some wine and went to a hotel." Winry wined. "Now yet me go so I can see Mary-Jayne." Winry grunted trying to get Ed to let go. Riza and Havoc stood near the door blocking it.

"You will keep away from my daughter." Riza said sternly, looking back at Mary to see if she was alright. Winry snapped her head round and gave her a murderous stare that sent chills down Ed, Roy and Havoc's spines.

"You can't stop me from seeing her." She spat lifting her wench up causing Ed to back off, he knew that it was never a good idea to stand next to Winry when she had her wench out.

"I am not allowing you to see my daughter." Riza stated refusing to move, Winry smashed her wench on the counter next to her again, this time causing it to split. Dr. Rose stepped back pressing a secret button that she wore on her uniform encase of emergencies.

"What did you say?" Winry asked lifting the wench up again in a threatening manner, Riza looked at Roy nervously for some back up.

"I said that you can't see my daughter. Now leave." Riza repeated, Winry smacked the wench down again screaming before grabbing Riza by her hair and dragging her to the floor. Ed and Roy ran up to them to help Riza who was being hit repeatedly by Winry.

"YOU BITCH, WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP ME FROM SEEING HER. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HER IF IT WASN'T FOR ME." She screamed hitting Riza in the face. Ed grabbed her by her wrist before she hit Riza again with his right hand and pulled it behind her back in a lock. Winry cried out in pain.

"I think you should go now Winry, before you are arrest for attacking a soldier." He said dragging her up of the floor. Roy knelled down by Riza to see if she was alright.

"I want you to keep that whore of a wife away from me and my family." She said to Ed as she tried to stand up with Roy's help.

"You ungrateful bitch, she isn't your daughter. You can't keep her away from me." Winry said being dragged away. Dr. Rose and a nurse that was hiding in a room rushed to see if Riza was OK. Havoc and Roy gasped at what they saw. Riza had a black eye and a split lip, she was shaking and struggled to stand up. Two MPs ran up to them, wondering what had happened.

"We got the call. Who did this to you Major?" They asked saluting. Roy sat Riza on a chair and let the nurse examine her. Riza looked at the men standing in front of her.

"It was Winry Elric, she was drunk and attacked me." Riza replied.

"Where is she now?"

"She's being escorted back to her hotel by her husband Colonel Elric. Don't worry, I will ask Fullmetal what hotel she's in and post some men there to keep her from leaving." Roy replied. The MPs saluted and left them so that they could talk to the doctor, who wasn't happy about what she had heard.

"About this test you had done on Mary-Jayne, who authorised it?" Dr. Rose asked staring at Roy who stared back with authority in his eyes.

"I did. And I'm glad I did too. We now know what Mary has got and can help find a way to save her." Roy replied.

"Does the Fuhrer know about this?" Dr. Rose asked curious, Roy shook his head.

"No, it was a decision I made on my own. I know that I shouldn't of done it but she's our daughter and didn't want to wait. You must understand as a parent yourself." Dr. Rose thought about it for a moment and nodded, she knew that if her son was really ill, she would do anything to save him. She went into Mary's room to see if she was alright. Mary sat staring at the wall in complete shock.

"Mary are you alright?" Dr. Rose asked putting something on her arm to check her heart rate. Mary just turned and stared at her parents.

"Is it true? Am I dying?" Mary asked, her voice quivering from the shock and fear of dying. The doctor shook her head.

"You won't die, your dad has his best man on the job." She reassured. Roy sat by her and gave her a big hug.

"Is it true what Aunt Winry said about mum not being my real mother?" She asked Roy holding him in fear. Roy sighed and pulled her of him looking her in the face.

"She is your mum and always will be. Now try and get some rest and do what Dr. Rose tells you. I'm going to find Edward to see what he wanted to talk to me about before the disruption." He kissed Mary on her forehead and left the room so Dr. Rose could do her checks on Mary in peace.

At Winry's hotel, Ed took Winry to her room and throw out the bottles of wine that she had bought. Winry sat on the couch pouting at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT?" Ed shouted standing in front of her after he had got ride of all the bottles. Winry starting crying grabbing at him to get him to sit next to her. Ed stepped back away from her frowning, waiting for an answer.

"Ed please I love you, please let me come back to the house. I don't want to fight with you any more." Winry begged standing up to hug Ed. Ed pushed her away.

"Do you realise what trouble you have gotten yourself into? You could get sent to prison for attacking an soldier, especially someone ranking a major or higher." Ed explained. "You had better stay away from them, otherwise you will end up in prison." Winry glared at him when he said that.

"If you try stopping me from seeing my daughter, then I will tell the higher ups about the experiments you've been doing in the basement." Winry threatened, Ed looked at her in shock.

"You wouldn't dare. That research is important, it will save Mary-Jayne and millions of other people in this country." Ed said, Winry laughed.

"That's all you care about isn't it. And you wondered why I went to Al. He cares about me, he actually pays attention to me, loves me and I love him." Ed couldn't take it any more. He threw a glass that was on the table next to him at the wall scaring Winry.

"YOU DON'T LOVE HIM, YOUR USING HIM TO GET TO ME." Ed screamed, he turned and walked away from her heading to the door. 

"Ed that's not true. Al is the one who seduced me. Please believe me, I didn't mean what I said. I just angry and confused. Please help me." Winry begged. Ed stopped and stared at her.

"If you go anywhere near Al again you will regret it." He said before leaving her in the room locking it behind him with his alchemy so she couldn't get out. He sighed and headed back to the hospital to talk to Roy and Riza.

At the hospital Havoc was talking to Al about what had happened to Riza.

"I can't believe that Winry did that. Is the major alright?" Al asked shocked that Winry had attacked Riza like that.

"Yeah, a little shook up though, who thought that Winry had it in her." Havoc said remembering the look on her face as she hit Riza. He turned when he heard someone walking down the corridor.

"How's Riza?" Ed asked standing next to them. Al looked at him worried ready to leave if he asked him too.

"She's OK. I was just telling Al what happened. Where's Winry?" Havoc asked concerned.

"I've locked her in her hotel room and told the receptionist to cut the phone line to her room. I've even got rid of all the wine she had there. I can't believe I ever married that bitch." Ed sighed sitting down next to Al who looked surprised.

"Where's Mustang?"

"With the Major. He's told the doctor about the research you have been doing for the general and has agreed to keep it quite. 's the research going? You said that you had something important to tell Roy." Havoc asked curiously, Ed smiled at him.

"I have come to a break through. There is a way to help her. I spoke to Dr Knox and he said that what I have in mind can be done." Ed grinned. Havoc and Al smiled happy to have some good news. They sat there waiting for Roy to come and talk to them. Ed looked at Al and gave him a disappointed look.

"Winry told me that she loves you. But then as I went to leave she begged me not to leave her. She's been using us Al. She doesn't love either of us, she just wants us when she thinks she needs us." Ed said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know, I realised that when we saw you this morning. I'm sorry brother, I shouldn't have done it." Al replied bowing his head placing it in his hands.

"It not your fault Al, she knew that you had feeling for her and used it against you." Roy said walking up to them over hearing the conversation they where having. Ed stood up and saluted Roy surprising him.

"I have a report to give you on the cure I'm working on. Can we going and talk somewhere more private?" Ed asked. Roy nodded and they went into an empty room.

"What have you got?" Roy asked eager to hear the news.

"There is a way to save Mary-Jayne with out a blood transfusion." Ed said, Roy grinned and patted Ed on the back.

"That was fast. I knew that you could do it." Roy said beaming with happiness. Ed sighed and pulled out the file he was going to give Roy before the Winry incident.

"There is one problem. We need Winry for this to work." Ed said showing Roy his research notes. Roy frowned, he was hoping that that would be the case.

"What's the procedure?"

"We will needed a skilled doctor to abstract some bone marrow from Winry and then transferee it to Mary. It will stabilize the blood and help her immune system to be stronger." Ed explained.

"Does it have to be Winry? Could we use someone else as a donor?" Roy asked not wanting to have to ask Winry for help. She would hold it against them for years. Ed shook his head.

"It has to be from one of the parents. As you already know Mary has a rare blood type and if we gave her some marrow with the wrong blood type we could kill her. We have no choice but to convince Winry to help us." Ed explained hating the fact that he needed Winry to save Mary's life. Roy stood up and started pacing the floor.

"Riza won't like this. She said that she doesn't want her anywhere near Mary or us." Roy said feeling frustrated again.

"I know, but Winry won't be stopped. She told me that if I try and stop her that she would tell the higher ups about me researching outside of my work lab. That's why I had the receptionist cut her phone line. She could ruin me." Ed said panicking, Roy put his hand on his shoulder.

"If she does tell them and they believe her, I will tell them that I asked you to do it for me." Roy said shocking Ed.

"But you could get demoted like Cane was, or worse get court marshalled." Ed said worried. Roy smiled at him.

"After what you have done for me, I will be happy to and so would Riza. Mary is more important to us then the millatery." Roy replied, he stood up and walked out of the room to explain to Riza and Dr. Rose the procedure that would save Mary. Ed stayed in the room thinking about what Roy had just said when Al walked in looking for him.

"Ed are you OK?" He asked concerned sitting down next to him.

"How could I have been so blind. Winry was right I am obsessed by my work." Ed replied feeling guilty, Al grabbed hold of Ed and looked him in his eyes.

"What you are doing is saving lives. She should be proud of you." He said angry that Ed was feeling guilty because of Winry. Ed nodded and gave him a sad smile.

"I am, but I'm doing it at the cost of my family. I have been to wrapped up in my studies to get to know Thomas and Lily. I Don't even know what there favourite food is or their favourite colour." Ed replied bowing his head. Al sighed.

"You taught Thomas alchemy and Lily how to ride a bike." Al commented playing with his shirt sleeves.

"I bet they both hate me, I'm a terrible father." Ed groaned, Al stood up and headed to the door.

"You know what Thomas told me the other day at the centre?" He asked standing in the door way. Ed shook his head.

"He said that he watched you save those people on the train and thought how lucky he is to have a dad like you. He wants to be a great alchemist like you one day and save people like you do. Ed he wants to be like his dad." Al said before walking out of the room to find Havoc. Ed smiled with tears falling down his cheeks. He put his head back into his hands and sobbed happy to know that his son didn't hate him. He sat there for five minutes and then went to look for Roy and Riza to arrange a plan to convince Winry to help them. Mary's live depended on it.

**Thanks for reading. Will Winry agree to help them and if she does what will she what in return?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Fma**

Winry sat in her hotel room think about what she had done and the trouble it has caused.

"They have all abandoned me. They took my parents from me, my daughter and made Ed travel away from me and now they have turned Ed and Al against me. I hate them."

"Winry moaned pacing the room, she had tried using the phone but found that someone had disconnected it and she couldn't fix it herself because her tools (besides the wench she always carries) Was at home in the cupboard. She looked around the room to see if she could find anything that she could use to get the door open the she knew Ed had locked with his alchemy.

"Damn it there must be so way of getting out of here." She thought looking around the room. She noticed the lock on the window and walked over to check how strong it is. She picked up her handy wench and whacked the lock with it and found that it wouldn't break.

"He must have locked these with alchemy as well." She said sitting back down on the couch. She thought about what Ed had said to her earlier.

'You will be arrested if you go near them again.' Ed's voice said echoing in her head. She thought about what she had done at the hospital and started to feel guilty, she laid down curling up on the couch and sobbed.

"What have I done? I'll be lucky if they ever talk to me again." She sobbed into the cushion she was cuddling. She lay there waiting for Ed to come and let her out again, hoping that they would find it in them to forgive her.

At the hospital Ed, Al, Riza and Roy were talking about having Winry as a donor.

"I don't want her involved in this, if she thinks that we need her then she we use it against us." Riza said arguing with Ed, Al and Roy.

"We have no choice Riza, if we try using another donor then she could have a bad reaction to the transplant and die. It's better if it's a blood relative." Ed explained. Riza frowned, she didn't like this.

"If we had any other choice Riza we would take it." Roy said sounding frustrated. Riza sat and thought about it for a moment.

"What ever your going to do, it will have to be done soon." Dr. Rose said coming in with the results from the tests she had done. Ed turned and looked at her with worry.

"How much time do we have?" Dr. Rose gave him her medical notes.

"At the rate that the infection is spreading, I'd say a week tops." Dr. Rose replied making Roy and Riza look at her with fear in her eyes.

"Winry is Mary's born mother, and she is the right blood type. She a perfect match for the transplant." Ed said trying to convince Riza. Riza was about to agree to it when Mary walked into the room.

"So it's true then. Your not my real mum." Mary said sounding hurt and betrayed. Roy walked over to her and went to comfort her by giving her a hug but Mary moved away.

"You lied to me, you told me that she is and always will be my mum." Mary said quoting Roy's words.

"Mary Riza is your mum, she legally adopted you when you was a baby." Al explained trying to help calm the situation.

"Why was I adopted? Didn't she want me?" Mary asked with tears running down her cheeks. Al sat Mary down next to him and held her close.

"It's complicated, but it wasn't because she doesn't care. In fact she did because she does care." Al explained getting a confused look from her.

"She allowed me to adopted you because she was protecting your father from a serious scandal." Riza explained remembering the rumours that were going around HQ at the time.

"So you are my dad?" Mary asked wanting to make sure. Roy nodded.

"Winry and I spent the night together one night when we shouldn't have done and she got pregnant. To stop the rumours going around we made Riza take time of work making out that she was pregnant as well, and when you was born we had her sign the adoption papers to make it legal." Roy explained feeling ashamed. Mary nodded her head, it did kind of made sense. But there was one question that Mary was itching to ask.

"Why didn't you ever have a child of your own?" Mary asked Riza. Riza bowed her head remembering the day she had received the news.

"I have a condition that prevents me from being able to conceive." She replied sounding upset. Mary walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. So Winry let you adopt me because you was unable to have children and to protect dad." Riza nodded. Dr. Rose noticed that Mary's drip had fallen out and Mary was bleeding down her arm.

"I think that you should go and get some rest Mary, we need to put the drip back in your arm." She said guiding her out of he room and back to her bed. Riza sighed a sign of relief, she didn't want Mary to know about it, but she's glad that she is taking it so well.

"We had better go to the hotel and talk to Winry." Ed said standing up from his seat, he asked Al to come with him and asked Roy to contact Dr. Knox to as if he could come to the hospital and explain the procedure to Dr. Rose so that will be ready when the time comes. Havoc went with Ed and Al to drive them to the hotel.

When they arrived Ed clapped his hands together and put them on the door releasing it allowing it to open.

"Winry, I'm back. We need to talk to you." Ed said walking into the room. Winry ran towards Ed as soon as she heard his voice, grabbing him and giving him a big hug. Ed just stood there and let her do it, but didn't hug her back. When she realised that Ed wasn't responding to her hug, Winry lifted her head up to look at him. As she did she saw Al and Havoc standing behind him, both with an angry expression on their faces. Winry stepped back from Ed and walked towards Al.

"Al this isn't what you think I..."

"Oh save it Winry, we aren't here for that." Al interrupted shocking Winry, she bowed her head staring at the floor, when she heard Ed speaking again.

"Winry, you remember what we talked about earlier? About Mary-Jayne's illness?" Ed asked, Winry nodded her head not looking at them.

"We need you to come with us to the hospital so that we can do a transplant to save Mary-Jayne. Will you come with us?" Ed asked softly, not wanting to scare her into it. Winry looked up and frowned at them all.

"Why? You all will just turn your backs on me again as soon as I have done it. I won't be able it see Mary again." Winry said angrily. Al walked up to her with a furious look on his face.

"This isn't about you Winry. This is about saving Mary-Jayne's life. Now I will be honest with you, we would preferee it if we didn't need you for this. But Brother says that you are the only one who can save her. Now I know that you are many things Winry, but a killer isn't one of them." Al said sternly with disappointment in his golden eyes. Winry stared into those eyes and started crying again, falling to the floor. Ed, Al and Havoc just stood there waiting for her answer.

"OK I will help you. But you have to promise that you will stay with me afterwards." Winry said looking at Ed who frowned at her shaking his head.

"No Winry, I will not go back to you. If you do this it will be because it is the right thing to do." Ed replied making Winry look at him with hurt in her dull blue eyes. She turned to Al who also shook his head. Winry couldn't believe it, she stood up again and turned her backs on them heading towards the couch again.

"Winry Mary will die if you don't help. Why won't you stop being so immature and selfish? She's your daughter for gates sake, don't you feel anything for her at all?" Ed asked angrily, Winry snapped her head back at him, glaring.

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't care. Of course I do, but it isn't like she knows is it." Winry said, Havoc walked close to the Elric's and but his hand on her shoulder making her look at him.

"Mary overheard a conversation we where having about her treatment. She knows that Riza isn't her mother, she knows that you are." Havoc said trying to convince her, Winry didn't believe him.

"Your lying, your just saying that so that I will do it." She shouted.

"We're not, you can even speak to her about it with us when you get there." Ed replied trying to keep himself calm. Winry looked at them surprised.

"Please Winry, the more time we spend here talking to you is wasting time for Mary. Will you come with us." Al said with emotion in his voice, Winry realised that she had no choice, she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if Mary died and she could of saved her.

"OK I will come with you, I'm sorry for what I have done." Winry said, she grabbed her coat and went with them to the hospital to see if the doctors where ready.

At the hospital Roy was pacing the floor waiting for Ed and the others to come back with Winry, it had been an hour since they had gone and Mary's condition had unexpectedly gotten worse. Riza sat beside Mary stroking her hair as she slept wondering if Ed would be able to convince Winry to come. Dr. Knox knocked on the door before walking in checking to see how they where doing. Roy turned and ran to him hoping that he had some news.

"Are they here yet?" He asked grabbing the young doctors shoulders, Dr. Knox smiled sadly at him.

"Not yet, but I did get a call ten minutes ago saying that they are on there way. Ed asked if we can start getting Mary prepared for the surgery." Dr. Knox said, Riza gave him a concerned look.

"Are you sure that you can do this? I know that you learnt a lot from you father but, this is something that has never been done before." She asked worried. Henry gave her a reassuring smile.

"Edward has talked me through it, I have done transplants similar to this before. Don't worry she will be alright." He said. Riza nodded, she hoped that he was right. Henry went over to Mary to start preparing her for the surgery when Ed walked in with Winry.

"I'm sorry Riza for what I did. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone." She begged standing in the doorway, Riza turned away from her and looked at Mary as Henry took the drip out of her arm and put a plaster on it. Ed saw the look that Roy was giving him and patted him on the back.

"I was starting to wonder if you would ever get here." Roy said sighing a sigh of relief.

"It wasn't easy, but we managed it between us." Ed replied glancing at Winry who was talking to Henry about the procedure.

"He is so much like his dad. All he needs is a cigarette in his mouth and it is him." Roy said as he watched his old friends son work. Ed nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Knox would be proud if he saw him now, though he would probable moan about the risk he is taking." Ed replied, Roy laughed.

"This is nothing compared to what he did in the day." Roy smiled at Ed with gratitude on his face.

"Thank you again for what you have done, after everything that we have been through the last few years I'm glad that we where able to sort it out." Roy said with a smirk on his face. Ed grinned back at him.

"Well don't thank me yet. We need to see if it will work first." Ed replied, he saw that Henry was now taking Mary up to the operating theatre and went to talk to Winry to prepare her for what she is about to do.

"Has Dr. Knox explained it to you?" He asked, Winry nodded.

"Yes, I must say it a clever idea. When do I need to go down?" Winry asked with no hesitation.

"They will probable want you up there now. I will show you where it will be." Ed said guiding her out of the room, leaving Roy, Riza and Al there to wait for them to come back with some news.

Three hours had passed and Riza was pacing the floor wondering when they would hear anything.

"Something is wrong, why is it taking so long?" She asked glancing at the clock worried. Roy grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her towards him into an embrace.

"Ed said that it could take a few hours, we just need to have faith in his judgement and wait for they to return." Roy said holding her tightly in his arms. Al decided that he should give them some time alone, so he said that he was going for a walk and left the room.

"Roy I'm so scared. What if something goes wrong? I can't stand the thought of loosing her." Riza said sobbing into his shoulder. Roy held Riza closer to him stroking her soft blonde hair.

"I know, but Fullmetal is confident that this will succeed and I believe him. He hasn't ever got anything wrong yet when it comes to alchemy." Riza nodded rubbing her tears away with Roy's shirt. They sat there in silence listening to the clock ticking when Al came running back in with a huge smile on his face.

"Mary's OK, I've just seen Ed and they are taking her and Winry to the recovery until." He beamed rushing out again to go see them. Roy and Riza jumped up and rushed out of the room following him, wanting to see how their daughter is. They was Ed talking to Dr. Knox and another surgeon that they hadn't seen before. They both shook Ed's hand congratulating him on his success.

"It wasn't just me, I got the idea by reading some notes from another alchemist I was working with." Ed admitted blushing.

"You where the one that created this idea, when people find out about your achievement you will become the most respected man in Amestris." Henry said grinning. He saw Roy and Riza walking up to them and told them that Mary was in the room resting and would probable be asleep for the rest of the day until the anaesthesia has worn off.

"We had a little problem with trying to abstract the marrow from Winry, but once we got it we managed to transplant it to Mary with no problem. We have her on an IV drip and have also giving her some blood from Winry to help with the process. The doctors will have to keep an eye on her encase there is a reaction to the blood and marrow, but from the way she is at the moment I would say that she will be fine." Ed explained getting a hug from Riza who was ecstatic at the news.

"Thank you, I don't know what to do to repay you." Riza said squeezing him so hard that he couldn't breath. Roy pulled her off of him and shook his hand.

"If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all just ask. I owe you for what you have done for us today." Roy said. Ed blushed, he turned to face Al and smiled at him happy that he was there.

"I mean what I said before Brother. I am angry with Winry for the trouble she has caused. What are you going to do now?" Al asked curiously. Ed thought about it for a moment before answering him.

"First I think I need to talk to Winry about her behaviour, I think that she needs so serious help with her emotions. Thomas and Lily will need to know about what has happened. Oh Thomas and Lily I left them at the house alone." Ed said panicking, with all the things that was happening he had forgotten about them. Roy put his hand up to tell Ed to calm down.

"I asked Breada to go over and look after them for you, since we didn't know how long you was going to be." Roy reassured, Ed sighed a sigh of relief.

"Will you take Winry back?" Riza asked hoping that Ed wouldn't. Ed shook his head.

"No, once I have sorted some things out I am going to ask for a divorce." Ed said to the relief of Riza, Al looked at his brother with apologetic eyes.

"I really am sorry brother. She told me that you weren't ever there and that she didn't think that you cared for her. I should of spoken to you about it first before jumping to conclusions." Al said Riza frowned at him.

"Yes you should have, I warned you what would happen if you continued to see her. Will you stay with her?" Al looked into the room that Winry was recovering in and scold.

"No, she has used me and brother for too long now. It's time she learns that you can't mess with people emotions like that. No, I think that I am going to start looking for someone else to spend my life with." Al replied, Roy gave him a massive grin.

"You know I have a few connections with people. I could try and hook you up with someone. Just tell me what you like." Roy asked earning a jab in the ribs from Ed.

"My bother can find a girlfriend on his own thanks. He doesn't need advice from a perverted bastard like you." Ed said making them giggle. They sat and talked waiting for Mary and Winry to wake up.

Six months later, Ed and Al was walking to the Armstrong private school with Thomas. Because of his talents in alchemy the millatery had recommending that he goes there so that he could get the education he needs and have the opportunity to work with the millatery on weekends when he wasn't at school.

"How's Mary this morning?" Al asked him as they walked.

"She's fine, the test came back negative for the disease and she is getting a lot stronger now. I think that she will be able to go back to school and continue her studies." Ed replied. Mary had to stay in the hospital for six months so that she could be monitored encase anything went wrong, the Fuhrer had been told about the procedure and even though he wasn't happy about it being done behind his back, he understood that it was an emergency. He read the notes that Ed had given him and approved it making an announcement over the radio take a treatment for the disease had been found. Al smiled at Ed noticing the look on his face.

"You still trying to get used to your new duties?" He asked. Ed snapped out of the trance he was in.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that he promoted me to Brigadier General."

"Ha ha, neither could uncle Roy. I thought that he has going to have a heart attack when he heard the news." Thomas laughed. He thought about everything that had happened over the last six months and gave Ed a sad smile.

"Mum called this morning. She said that she's doing well and the doctor says that she may be allowed to leave the hospital soon." Thomas said. After Winry had woken up from the anaesthetic Al and Ed had a long talk to her about everything that had happen and that Ed wanted a divorce from her. Winry was very upset about it but agreed to it, she admitted that she needed help and asked Dr. Knox if there was anyone she could go to for help. Henry refereed Winry to an special institute, that helps people with extreme emotional problems. Winry had kept in touch with Ed and Al through phone but there didn't visit her. Ed was glad that Winry had gotten help, he hoped that once she was released she could start her back up and get on with her life. Ed smirked at Al who waved at a girl he had meet at the Centre he runs.

"Have you asked her out yet?" Ed asked smirking, Al blushed.

"Not yet, what if she says no." Al replied embarrassed. Ed frowned and pushed him towards her telling Thomas to head to school on his own.

"Ed what are you doing?" Al asked nervously, Ed grinned and pushed him in front of the girl that Al liked.

"Hello Kirsty, How are you this morning?" Ed asked ignoring Al's protests.

"I'm OK thank you Ed, how are you two?" She asked smiling at them making Al want to kiss her.

"We are fine, Al wanted at ask you something." Ed said giving Al a nudge in the side.

"Oh what did you want to ask me Al?" Kirsty asked looking at him with her beautiful hazel eyes. Al took a deep breath and hoped that he would be laughed at again.

"I...was wondering if you...would like to go out to dinner with me Saturday night." Al asked, his blush becoming a deeper red. Kirsty thought about it for a moment making Al more nervous.

"I would love to Al, what time will you pick me up?" She asked. Al stared at her in disbelief.

"He will pick you up at seven." Ed replied for him, they said good bye and left to catch Thomas up.

Kirsty and Al date for awhile before Al asks her to move in with him. Ed stays single and continues his work in the millatery to create treatments for illnesses that are killing people around the country. Mary was released from hospital and returns to school a week later. She forgives Riza and Roy for keeping her birth mother a secret and rings Winry every week to talk to her about how she is. Winry is released from the hospital and moves back to Rush Valley where she runs her auto-mail business. She visits Mary, Thomas and Lily once a month and help Mary with her studying by sending her new models of auto-mail to examine. Ed does the test on Lily and finds out that he is indeed her father, making Al feel relieved and less guilty about what had happened. Ed forgives Al for what had happened and they rebuild the bond that they had lost for all those years. They all continue there lives happily glad that there was no more secrets to hide.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
